


Tyrus Tumblr Oneshots

by MultiFandomBisexualGirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr, hopeuenjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomBisexualGirl/pseuds/MultiFandomBisexualGirl
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I've written for tumblr. Most are Tyrus, but I have a few where Muffy/Ambi are also included!





	1. Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of these on Tumblr. I also have a chaptered fic that is on Wattpad/Tumblr. I have my originals stories on Wattpad, on the account SosoAuthor.

Cyrus was looking out his window when he finally saw TJ pull up outside his house on his red dirt bike.

Cyrus was already ready to go when he knocked the door, Cyrus opened the door before TJ could knock. “Happy to see me Muffin?” he chuckled. “Yes.” TJ hugged Cyrus. 

“Ready to go?” he ruffled Cyrus’s hair as he pulled away. “Yeah, bye mom!” Cyrus called before walking out the door. They heard calls behind them, saying stuff along the lines of ‘Stay safe!’, “come home alive!”

“We are riding your bike to the carnival?” Cyrus sounded nervous. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll drive.” 

“That’s what I’m scared about, you always do tricks.” Cyrus bit his lip. “It’s okay, I am just driving. Promise.” TJ handed him a helmet. TJ got onto the bike. 

Cyrus got on behind him. “Hold on tight.” TJ said, starting up the bike. 

Cyrus hesitantly wrapped his arms around TJ’s waist. “Come on Cyrus, we’ve kissed and you are to nervous to wrap your arms around me?” TJ sighed, rolling his eyes. “Sorry, you are my first boyfriend-or whatever we are. And this is our first date besides the Spoon and I’m nervous-”

“Chill Muffin. It’ll be alright, if things go wrong then I’ll stick with you and we can plan another date and try again.” TJ turned and pecked Cyrus’s lips before starting the bike. 

For two eighth graders, they were pretty far into their relationship. Kissing, dates. Sleepovers,movies.

No more than fifteen minutes later, they parked in a parking lot. Cyrus could hear music and smell popcorn, and he could see the tops of rides. 

TJ paid for them to get in, and they walked around. “I could have paid to get in, you know.” Cyrus said. “Well, I am being a gentlemen for you.” TJ wanted to hold his hand so bad, but he felt like a thousand eyes were on him. 

“So what are we going to do first?”

For almost an hour, the boys played games and won each other toys. Cyrus held a purple teddy bear close to him, while TJ wore embarrassing bunny ears. 

“Do I have to wear these?” he asked. “Yes, I won them for you and if you don’t I’ll be sad.” Cyrus pouted. “And that absolutely can not happen.” When TJ was sure no one was watching, he pecked Cyrus’s cheek.

“What next? We’ve played every game.” Cyrus looked around. 

TJ lead him over to a roller coaster. It had a short line, maybe ten minutes. The sign read ‘Rockets Take Off’. The roller coaster had carts shaped like rocket ships and lots of hills. There were a few loops and a twist. 

Something TJ would enjoy. Something Cyrus would hate.

“No, no. I can’t.” Cyrus shook his head. “Why not, you scared?” he teased. Cyrus looked down, as if he was ashamed. 

“You are. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make fun of you-I just, its a kiddy ride.” he sighed, stuttering in a apologetic manner. 

“TJ, it’s alright.” 

“You sure?” TJ hugged him. “Yeah, but I still can’t ride.” Cyrus shook his head. 

“Why not? It’ll be really fun.” TJ pouted. “It would but I’d throw up at the end.”

“You haven’t eaten anything yet.” TJ pointed out. “I’d probably cry, like I did on the merry go round.” Cyrus said. 

TJ had heard the story already, he felt bad for Cyrus. At least he attempted being with a girl.

“I won’t let you cry. I’ll hold your hand the whole time if you want. And you can scream as loud as you want.” TJ took his hand in his, ignoring the fact people could see him. 

“Will you keep bugging me if I don’t?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fine.” Cyrus grumbled. They got into line. It was shorter than before, so they waited a little over five minutes. They held hands and talked. 

Cyrus sat next to TJ, buckled in and all. 

Cyrus didn’t remember everything, but he did remember lots of screaming. And squeezing TJ’s hand tightly when he got scared. 

They walked away from the ride, both happy. “What did you think?” TJ asked. “That was exhilarating!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Glad you enjoyed it.” TJ hugged him. “I wasn’t scared at all.” Cyrus seemed proud of himself. 

Even though TJ knew that it wasn’t true he smiled. “Really, I’m so proud of you.”


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus end up fighting when TJ gets jealous of Iris. Cyrus says they are just friends, but if dating TJ meant not seeing his friends anymore, then he would have to drop him

Cyrus and Iris were sitting and talking at the park. They sat at a bench near the swing set, and TJ appeared. “I thought this was just a you and me thing.” TJ sounded bitter, glaring at Iris. He knew Iris and Cyrus dated, and he didn’t like the girl.

“I ran into Iris on the way here and she came with me, is that okay?” he sounded hesitant. “I would’ve liked it if you told me.” 

“Sorry, it wasn’t planned. This is Iris. Iris, this is-”

“Your boyfriend, TJ. You talk about him so much, I know already.” she rolled her eyes. He was sitting on the top of the wooden bench. 

“Nice to meet you.” she smiled. TJ didn’t reply. He was looking forwards to holding hand with Cyrus on the swings, Cyrus riding his back as he ran around the park. Everything they normally did. 

“I-i-i can leave if you want me to, I can understand why you wouldn’t want me here.” Iris stuttered, standing up. “I’d like it very much if you left.” this girl was to preppy, happy no matter what. 

She glanced at Cyrus before turning. “Iris, you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” he didn’t look at TJ. “Cyrus!” he sounded mad. 

Iris looked conflicted, but she ran off, seemingly scared of TJ, even if she was older than him. 

Cyrus didn’t say anything, sitting on one of the swings. TJ took the swing next to him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. “No! You just drove one of my friends away!” Cyrus snapped at him for the first time ever.

“She wasn’t supposed to be here.” TJ didn’t want to yell or start a argument, so he attempted to keep his voice cool.

“I invited her. Why did you want her to leave so bad?” Cyrus looked up at him. “I wanted alone time with you.” 

“You get that everyday.” Cyrus was starting to sound annoyed. “You are my boyfriend, why does your ex have to get in the way of our hangouts?” 

“We broke up because I realized I was gay! Are you jealous of her or something?” Cyrus asked. TJ didn’t respond. 

“Is that really it? Didn’t you hear me, I am not a straight. I don’t like girls.” Cyrus stood up from his swing, TJ doing the same. 

“But you guys-she still likes you. She’s flirting with you. I see it whenever you guys talk, she runs off whenever she sees me.” TJ crossed his arms, getting close to him. 

“She was nervous to meet you, okay? And guess what, I probably won’t be able to hang out with her anymore. Guess why?” he stepped closer to him. “Why?” he stepped as well. 

“Because she is scared of my boyfriend!” he shouted. The park was empty, and TJ and Cyrus continued to get closer. 

“And? I don’t wanna see her again.” TJ uncrossed his arms as they got really close. He had to look down at the younger boy. 

They were so close they could kiss. “She’s my friend.” Cyrus’s face was red. And it wasn’t because he was blushing. This was their first argument. 

TJ leaned down, but instead of kissing him, he shoved Cyrus back. Cyrus tripped and fell on his butt, hurting his elbow. It was bleeding. 

His eyes watered. “What? You gonna cry because I pushed you?” 

“You hurt me!” Cyrus shouted again, getting up, walking backwards before turning and running away from him. 

TJ sat at the bench. “I am a idiot.” he muttered.

TJ texted Cyrus several times, and even called. But he didn’t respond. 

He went to his house, and Cyrus answered the door. It might have been an hour since the park. 

“My parents aren’t home, no one is allowed in.” Cyrus opened the door and went to close it again. “Cyrus!” he pushed on the door so he couldn’t close it. 

“What?”

“Can I at least talk, try to apologize?”

“Two minutes.” Cyrus hit a few buttons on his watch. 

“I didn’t mean to push you-I got mad! I was jealous of that girl because I know you guys have kissed, and you could do it in public with her, but not with me. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of scared her away and I will apologize to her. Please forgive me.” he pleaded. 

“Apology accepted. You didn’t actually hurt me, just a scab. And I do expect you to apologize to her.” Cyrus had his arms crossed. 

“Please stop acting mad. Be the adorable muffin you normally are.” TJ pouted. “You get that Cyrus back once you apologize to Iris.” he pulled out his phone, dialing a number. 

Cyrus turned off the timer on his watch, and waited for TJ to hang up the phone. “Thank you. I hope we can forget about this.” he hung up the phone, giving it back to Cyrus. 

“Safe to assume my two minutes are up.” TJ went to leave, but Cyrus tugged on his sleeve. “You want your muffin back, don’t you?” Cyrus smiled. 

TJ nodded. 

“Then kiss me.” 

TJ did was asked of him


	3. Let's Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty asks Buffy if they can be friends again. For months, Buffy has been distracting herself so she didn't think of Marty, but (curse her mind), it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is muffy obvi so yeah.

Buffy told herself she never wanted to talk to Marty again. 

At least, that’s what she told herself. She hadn’t talked to the boy for months. 

But one day, after the canoeing “date” with Walker, something in her told her she liked someone else. She wanted to talk to Marty. She still saw him in the halls. 

He’d sometimes pause at her old locker. He would avoid looking at her if they made eye contact. He was caught staring a few times. 

Buffy noticed that he was alone most of the time, when he used to have a girl at his side. 

She had no idea who this girl was. The girl had black hair and pimples on her face. 

That specific day, Buffy walked down the hallways and readied herself for another practice. The last bell had rung a few minutes before. She pulled her gym bag out. It was the same one from last year. 

She still had a “Jefferson Track Team” sticker on it. She sighed, pulling it over her shoulder. 

She almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and basically shrieked when she turned to see Marty. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me. Marty.”

“Really, cause all I see is someone who needs to get out of my way.” Buffy crossed her arms, closing her locker. 

“And I see a girl I owe an apology to.” Marty looked apologetic. “Get on with it then, I have practice.” 

“I’m sorry I left you, and stopped talking to you. I was bitter, and-I was upset.” he said quickly. “Apology accepted. But that doesn’t mean we are friends.” 

“I was wondering if we could catch up at the Spoon, try to be friends again?” 

“We could give it a shot. I have to go.” Buffy smiled. “Congrats on the girls basketball team. Sad you couldn’t be in track though.” Buffy noted his track shirt. 

“See ya at the Spoon, maybe I’ll unblock your phone number.” Buffy shoved past him.

He looked back at her and watched her until she walked off, entering the gym. 

–

The next day, Buffy was at her locker, putting away her stuff. 

Marty tapped her shoulder and she turned around. “Hey, you ready for the Spoon?” he asked. “I am wondering if I should go.” She bit on her lip, closing her locker. 

“Why? I apologized and I want to be friends with you again.” 

“I-i don’t know.” she sighed. She took a breath and started talking. “You see, there is this boy. I shouldn’t like him and am confused if I do….and if I start hanging out with you-” 

“You are wondering if I still like you? That doesn’t matter. I want to be friends.” he cut her off. “Okay…” she nodded. 

They started walking. It was mostly silence until Marty started talking. 

“So…how’s the basketball team going?” he asked. “Better than it was.” Buffy shrugged. “At least you aren’t on a team with that boy TJ anymore.” 

“Actually, me and TJ are cool. TJ is pretty much in love with Cyrus-”

“They’re gay?” 

“Cyrus is….TJ…most likely.” she nodded hesitantly as the crossed the street.

“He helps with the team. We will have our first real game soon.” Buffy says. “I’ll come.” Marty offered. 

“I’d like that.” Buffy smiled as they approached The Spoon, Marty opening the door for them.

They picked a seat and a waitress took their orders. Amber waved over at Buffy, who waved back. “You are friends with her?” 

“Sorta. Just another thing you missed during those many months.” Buffy grumbled. 

“I apologized! Look, when I stopped talking to you-I thought it would be awkward…and I got a girlfriend and I didn’t know how you’d react. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, we just have a lot to cover.” Buffy said

They sat across from each other, telling each other stories. Marty told himself that he’d find a way to start talking to Buffy again. 

He was happy he actually did.

The next few weeks were slow, but productive. 

The two went to each other practices and games. They caught up, and Buffy learned that Marty’s ex-girlfriend was actually pretty cool, very similar to Buffy in a few ways. 

Buffy would go to the Spoon with Marty, and Marty apologized to all of Buffy’s friends and explained himself. Buffy told Walker that she didn’t like him, and they agreed to be friends.

Marty and Buffy would go on runs together. On their old paths. 

This specific day, they were running on a old path when they came across a bridge. 

One over a river. The same one they ended their friendship on. 

They glanced at each other. 

“You know, some of what I said here is still true.” Marty broke the silence, taking his first step onto the bridge. “What part of it?” Buffy gulped, walking next to him. 

“That we’d be a good couple. That I want it to be real. Whatever this is now.” he motioned between them. 

“I agree. I was mean last time, I didn’t know what to say….” Buffy leaned against the fencing of the bridge, looking over the edge. 

“I get that, I did kinda push it onto you.” Marty stood next to her. 

“And now I am pushing it onto you. Marty…we’ve been friends for months now. You’ve apologized, we are over it, right? We are perfect for each other.” Buffy turned to him. 

“You really think that?” 

“Yes.” Buffy nodded nervously. “You aren’t normally the one to share your feelings.” he teased. 

“But you are. What do you think?” 

“I still like you, just like I did then. Almost a year ago. I knew that no matter what, I wanted to be your friend. So I started talking to you again. And when I did, I realized how much I missed you, how much I still liked you even though I told myself otherwise.” he turned to her. 

They were standing so close. “I did to. I really did miss you all that time, I spent so much time around everyone else to distract myself. Set up my basketball team. I occupied myself so I wouldn’t think of you. But I still did.” Buffy stepped closer to him. 

Marty breathed out, and white fog came out of his mouth due to the cold air. It hit Buffy in the face and she laughed.

“You still get that sparkle in your eyes, like now.” he muttered. He put his hand on her cheek. 

“And you will always be eleven-point-five in my mind.” she giggled. Marty hesitated. 

“You sure about this?” he asked. She nodded. 

He kissed her, for just a second. Then they hugged. 

Nothing really changed after that. ‘

They just held hands and went on dates a lot more, with some kissing here and there. 

Marty would forever be grateful that he stopped her and asked her to catch up.


	4. Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus have a sleepover, and the two order chinese food. Cuddling and movies are necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and a bit older.

TJ and Cyrus sat on the couch, Cyrus scrolling through the movie choices on Netflix.

“What do you want to eat?” TJ asked. “I don’t really care.” Cyrus shrugged, searching a movie now. 

“I’ll get Chinese food then.” TJ got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Cyrus decided to play a Christmas movie to get into the spirit. “They said it’ll be here in less than a hour.” TJ sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

Cyrus and TJ watched the movie, Cyrus managing to fall asleep in less than ten minutes. 

About twenty minutes later, TJ was not paying any mind to the movie, he was just watching Cyrus sleep. Cyrus was cuddled up by his side, wrapped up in a blanket and he had lightly gripped TJ’s hoodie, as if asking him to stay there. 

TJ heard a knock on the door and dreaded waking up Cyrus. “Cyrus, Underdog?” he shook him lightly. Cyrus sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“What?” he mumbled, letting go of TJ’s hoodie. “The food is here.” he kissed Cyrus’s forehead before going to the door. 

He came back after paying for the food, carrying bags of Chinese food to the couch. 

“I wanna sleep.” Cyrus wined. “This is a sleepover, we eat. Then we do stupid shit until five in the morning.” 

“No, I go to sleep at eight.” Cyrus yawned again. “Not tonight.” TJ denied. 

They playfully argued, Cyrus only agreeing to stay up to eat.

After eating, they cleaned up and continued to watch the movie. “Can I sleep now?” Cyrus leaned against him. “That takes the fun out of it.” 

“It’s a sleepover, it has “sleep” in it’s name!” Cyrus argued. “It’s secret name is “no sleep”.” TJ ruffled his hair. 

“Fine, no cuddling for you.” Cyrus from the couch. TJ pouted. “Muffin!” He whined.

“I’ll go read if I can’t sleep.” Cyrus pretended to be mad. “Sleep, fine. Just come here and sit with me.” TJ pulled him back onto the couch.

Cyrus did exactly that.


	5. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When school is out for a snow day, both TJ and Cyrus enjoy the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WAY older one and it had a lot of likes. Enjoy it I guess.

TJ woke up, looking at his alarm. “It’s eight!” he jumped out of bed. His phone rang, and he checked the contact. He dropped everything he was doing to respond to Cyrus’s call. 

“SNOW DAY!” Cyrus blared into the phone, TJ holding the phone away from his ear and slowly bringing it back. “Forget about my ears.” he sounded annoyed. 

“Sorry, its a snow day. No school. My house, as soon as possible.” Cyrus apologized.

“It’s okay. And I just woke up, twenty minutes?” he said. “Okay, I’ll make us hot chocolate! We have my house to ourselves until later!” Cyrus sounded excited. “Sounds fun.” TJ smiled.

“Twenty minutes on the clock. Not here by then and I’ll spam your phone.” Cyrus hung up the phone and TJ laughed.

No more than twenty minutes later, TJ was knocking on Cyrus’s door. Cyrus opened the door and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hi Underdog.” TJ kissed his cheek once pulling away from the hug. 

Cyrus’s nose was red. TJ couldn’t tell if it was from the cold air or not. 

“I made my special peppermint hot chocolate, inside before you get cold.” Cyrus ordered. 

TJ obeyed, going into the kitchen. The two boys sat at the kitchen table with mugs of hot chocolate with whipped topping. There was a candy cane sticking out of both of them, and cinnamon covered the whipped cream. 

“This is delicious!” TJ exclaimed. “Thanks, recipe made by me and Buffy when we were seven.” Cyrus smiled with his teeth. 

“You have whipped cream on your nose.” TJ laughed, reaching over and wiping it off. 

Cyrus blushed. “We’ve kissed, yet you blush when I do that.” TJ rolled his eyes. Cyrus didn’t respond. “You’re adorable, you know that?” TJ complimented his boyfriend. 

Cyrus gave a goofy in-love smile.

“Thank you.” Cyrus couldn’t stop smiling, so he distracted himself with his drink. 

They drank in silence, glancing at each other and smiling. 

TJ reached over and took the last of Cyrus’s whipped cream. “Hey!” He shouted. “What?”

“That was mine.” Cyrus watched him eat it. “To bad.” TJ said. 

“You made me sad.” Cyrus fake-pouted. “Awe, Muffin.” TJ looked at him. 

“You realize I’m kidding, right?” Cyrus smiled. “Don’t do that. I want you to always be happy.” TJ said. 

“I am happy, you are here.” Cyrus smiled. TJ went pink. 

“I made you blush!” Cyrus sounded proud of himself.

“No, you didn’t.” TJ covered his face. Cyrus got up and went to TJ’s side, removing his hands and looking at his face. 

“Cyrusss! Stop it!” TJ was embarrassed. “Stop, it’s cute.” That didn’t help TJ. His face remained pink, but he dropped his hands and gave up on covering his face. 

Cyrus kissed his cheek before kissing his nose, then going back to his chair. 

TJ took a moment to calm down from that, then speaking. 

“Are we gonna go play in the snow or what?” he asked. “Yeah, come on!” Cyrus jumped up, going to the closet.

He geared up in a coat, a pair of gloves, and a baby-blue hat. (Which TJ thought was adorable). 

They were outside now. Cyrus threw a snowball at TJ, missing by a far. “You messed up.” TJ formed a snowball in his hands, throwing it. 

It hit Cyrus’s forehead. “Ow!” he shouted. “Are you okay?” TJ ran towards him. 

“Yep.” Cyrus smashed a snowball over his head. “No fair! I thought you were hurt!” TJ ran after him. 

The boys had a snowball fight for a while. 

“Your snow angel is so much bigger than mine!” Cyrus whined. “That’s because I am taller than you.” TJ teased. 

“No fair.” Cyrus pouted. “I wanna be tall too.” 

“I can make you taller.” 

“How?” Cyrus asked. “Jump on my back.” TJ said. Cyrus did so, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

“I can see so much more!” he exclaimed. TJ laughed. 

“You are the cutest person I’ve ever met.” TJ said, smile on his face. “Same for you.” Cyrus kissed his cheek. 

They went inside after that, sheltering themselves from the cold. 

Cyrus was shivering on the couch, wearing one of TJ’s hoodies.

“You cold?” TJ sat next to him. Cyrus nodded. “I can help with that.” TJ kissed his nose. 

“How?” Cyrus questioned. 

“Like this.” TJ wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a warm hug. 

They cuddled like that, Cyrus eventually falling asleep. 

Best snow day ever.


	6. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus go to the arcade together. Surprisingly, Cyrus is better at the games than TJ.

Cyrus was very excited when TJ agreed to come to the arcade with him. This arcade was new to Shadyside and had just opened, so it was really busy. 

Cyrus’s stepmom pulled up in front of the arcade. “Have the money I gave you?” She asked. Cyrus nodded, eager to get out the moment he saw TJ. 

“Text me when you want me to pick you up.” She said goodbye and allowed Cyrus out of the car. “Muffin!” TJ ran over to him. 

“Hey Teej.” Cyrus smiled. “Ready to go in?” TJ asked. Cyrus nodded. They headed inside and bought tokens. 

Cyrus expected it to be busy, but it wasn’t. He safely assumed that the VR Arcade was taking over business. 

“Hmm, this game seems fun.” TJ lead him over to a shooting game. It was two player, and the controllers were plastic guns. “Okay, watch me lose this.” Cyrus put his coin in, and then TJ did. 

At first, TJ was beating him. But Cyrus figured out the game quickly and was able to figure out how to win. How to trick TJ so he lost. 

“Beginners luck.” TJ scoffed as the screen read “Player Two Wins” and tickets came out of the game machine. 

“Uh-huh.” Cyrus agreed. Each game was the same. Somehow Cyrus managed to beat TJ. 

“How?” TJ pulled the tickets from the game and shoved them into Cyrus’s hand. Cyrus had a bag with a bunch of tickets in it. 

“I am just that much better than you I guess.” Cyrus teased. “But-I thought I was better at video games.” TJ complained. “Would it make you feel better if I used my tickets to get you a teddy bear?” Cyrus continued to tease him.

TJ rolled his eyes. “We will find a game I can win.” TJ said, looking around the place. His eyes landed on a race car game. 

“You’re all sorts of screwed Cyrus.” TJ grabbed his wrist and led him over to the game. They sat down and started the game. They chose characters and started. 

Cyrus started off strong and TJ looked worried, but TJ managed to get the best power up in the game and ended up winning. 

“Ha! I won.” TJ threw his hands up before taking his tickets. “You’re very happy.” 

TJ nodded. “And I’m very proud of you.” Cyrus hugged him. TJ and Cyrus went up to the front counter. TJ used his few tickets and bought Cyrus a pair of sunglasses. 

Cyrus used over half his tickets on a stuffed bear for TJ, and used the rest on a few pieces of candy. 

Cyrus and TJ would remember this as their “First date”


	7. New Years Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi holds a huge sleepover on New Years Eve. What will happen when the clock strucks midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tyrus, Muffy, and Ambi all in one story. Better enjoy it because it probs won't happen again.

Andi had planned a huge sleepover at her apartment. Her parents only allowed it to seem cool. 

So now, the large group sat around the living room. As a new years goal, Buffy started to talk to Marty again. They made up, he apologized. They were at a good place. 

Marty, TJ, Amber, Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy were scattered across the living room. They were all doing their own thing. 

On the T.V, the New York Ball Drop was airing, but none of the kids were really paying attention, singing along to the songs that played. 

Marty sat on the floor, several nail polishes in front of him. He saw the nail polishes in Andi’s room, and asked if he could do Buffy’s nails. The two girls agreed. He was currently painting Buffy’s nails a bright pink color. He knew she hated it. 

“I can’t believe you are making me look so girly! Marty I will get you back.” she scowled jokingly. He shrugged and dipped the brush in again, going on t her other hand. “I get to paint your nails.” she said. “Uh, yeah, not gonna happen.” he scoffed. 

“You are painting my nails pink, and plus, their is nail polish remover in the bathroom. Marty rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. 

TJ and Cyrus sat together on a armchair, even though there was plenty of room on the couch. TJ’s arm was around his shoulder, Cyrus’s head falling onto his shoulder. He was dozing off. 

“Cyrus, it’s not even eleven yet!” TJ snapped his fingers. Cyrus blinked and rubbed his eyes. “I am usually in bed by nine.” he wined. 

“Awe, your sleepy.” TJ teased. Cyrus shook his head. “No! I feel asleep before midnight but that’s not gonna happen again.” Cyrus assured, yawning as soon as he finished his statement. 

“You better not fall asleep.” TJ said. “I won’t!” Cyrus promised, resting his head on TJ’s shoulder again. He dozed off as TJ scrolled through his phone. TJ shook his head again, chuckling. 

“Cyrus.” he shook him slightly. “Just resting my eyes.” 

Amber and Andi were on the couch, doing each others makeup. “Okay, so i think purple matches your outfit pretty well. But this peach brings out a sparkle in your eyes.” Amber pointed to two colors on the palate. “You choose.” Andi shrugged. 

Amber lightly pressed the peach color onto Andi’s eyes, rummaging through a bag for a lipstick. Amber was already wearing blue eyeshadow, and a brown colored lipstick. She also had blush on, but her cheeks were pinker than before when she had to get close to Andi. 

She rested her hand on Andi’s cheek while applying the pink lipstick. 

Andi and Amber packed up the make up and headed upstairs to put it away. 

Buffy’s nails dried and she looked through the different colors. “I can’t believe I am letting you do this.” Marty seemed embarrassed. “Hey! At least you will match your girlfriend!” TJ called out. 

“Look at you, your boyfriend is dozing off before midnight.” Marty shot back. Cyrus was half asleep on TJ’s shoulder. His eyes shot open. “I’m awake!” he exclaimed. 

Buffy shook her head and laughed, picking up a very dark black and grabbing one of Marty’s hands. “You have long nails.” she commented. 

“Yeah, okay. Get on with it, will you? I am so ready to remove this.” he rushed her. 

“Cy, how will I keep you awake?” he asked. “I am awake.” Cyrus rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Doesn’t seem like that will last for long.” TJ teased. 

“Stop, I’m sleepy and it’s not my fault.” Cyrus pouted. TJ set his phone in his lap and reached over with his free hand. He tickled Cyrus, and Cyrus kept giggling. 

“Teej! Stop it.” he said in between laughs and giggles. Cyrus was a little more awake, but still sleepy. “What are you gonna do about it?” TJ continued, enjoying the sound of Cyrus’s laughter. He was very close to Cyrus, and he was making him laugh. 

Two of his favorite things. Cyrus smacked his hand away. All he did was shake his head and say “No.”, resting his head onto TJ’s shoulder and dozing off again. 

Buffy and Marty continued to banter as Buffy put the black polish onto his fingernails. “Trying to make me angsty, huh?” Marty teased. 

“Absolutely.” Buffy rolled her eyes and screwed the nail polish shut. “All done.” she announced. She blew onto his fingers. “Stay still and let it dry.” she instructed. 

Marty decided not to argue. Suddenly, all four kids could smell popcorn. Amber and Andi came into the living room. Andi set a bowl of popcorn onto the table, and then Amber set a bowl of miniature candy bars onto the table. 

“Candy, quick. This boy right here needs sugar or he won’t make it until midnight.” TJ called. Amber rolled her eyes, but threw a handful or Hershey Kisses and Milky Way’s at him. 

“Cyrus.” TJ called, Cyrus didn’t budge. “Underdog?” He snored lightly. “Muffin!” TJ said, a lot louder. 

Cyrus bolted up, rubbing his eyes again. “Sorry.” he apologized, not denying the fact he fell asleep. “It’s fine, here.” TJ put a few pieces of candy in his hands. 

“Yay! Hershey Kisses!” he was excited. He popped one into his mouth. He didn’t say a word for a few minutes, completely content with eating this candy. It was like instant sugar rush. 

Cyrus jumped up and went to the candy bowl, taking a bunch of candy and sitting next to TJ. 

Marty was eating popcorn when Buffy started recording him. “Show off your nails.” she instructed. “Nope.” he shook his head. “Fine then, I’ll steal your popcorn.” she took the popcorn from his hands and shoved her phone into her pocket. 

“You better run.” Marty got up, and so did Buffy. He started chasing her and they disappeared into the kitchen. It was probably about eleven thirty. 

Andi shook her head. “Marty and Buffy are literally in love.” 

“Look at my brother over their cuddling with Cyrus!” Amber exclaimed, gesturing towards the boys on the armchair. Cyrus was talking quickly and excitedly, eating the candy that he had set in his lap. 

TJ quickly retracted his arm from around Cyrus. “We are not cuddling.” TJ objected. Cyrus looked up at him and pouted. TJ didn’t know if he was tired or if the sugar was taking control of him, but Cyrus seemed upset TJ said that. 

“Why not?” he asked. TJ was a blushing and stuttering mess. He didn’t get the chance to respond, because Buffy came running into the living room and tripped on a pillow that fell. Marty was right behind her. 

“Buffy! Are you okay?” he helped her up, abandoning the fact he was just chasing her and calling her a “popcorn thief”. 

“Yeah, I landed on my hand.” Buffy shook her hand. Marty took her hand and kissed it, causing a blush to spread on her cheeks. “All better?” he asked. 

Buffy avoided looking at him, but nodded. “See, in love!” Andi completely ignored the fact she was interrupting their “moment”. Buffy snapped her head to Andi and scowled. 

TJ slipped his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder. “Are you still tired?” the older boy asked. “A little, but this sugar crush will keep me awake at least until midnight.” Cyrus informed him. Cyrus hiccuped, and his eyes widened. 

“Squeak toy!” TJ teased him, going to tickle him again. Cyrus laughed, screaming excitedly, hiccuping between breaths. 

“Stop, stop.” he finally got out, waving TJ’s hand away. 

Buffy and Marty sat on the ground again, lightly bantering. They took photo’s and selfies together. 

“Here, lets take a picture.” Marty said. “Why?” Buffy looked at him. “So I have proof I spent New Years Eve with the prettiest girl I know.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Buffy as blushing so much in the moment, and she was deeply upset Marty got that in the picture. Just like her, he was overconfident. Which sometimes meant shameless flirting with her. 

“Awe, I made you nervous. How cute.” Marty teased. “Marty! Shut up.” she warned. They continued to “banter”, which was mainly them flirting with each other. 

Andi and Amber danced to the song on TV, singing together. 

Cyrus had a pile of trash in his lap. “TJ, the trashcan is so far away.” he pouted, looking to the trashcan in the kitchen. “Oh my god Cyrus, you aren’t this lazy.” TJ said. 

Cyrus rested his head on TJ’s shoulder. “Still tired, after all that candy?” 

“A little.” Cyrus admitted. “Stay awake, okay?” TJ picked up the trash from Cyrus’s lap and got up to throw it away. He took his spot next to Cyrus. 

Andi and Amber were dancing, Marty and Buffy bantering, and TJ trying to keep Cyrus awake. It continued like that. 

Suddenly, there was only a minute left until midnight. Cyrus was awake. 

 

“Yay! I am gonna make it this year!” he seemed so proud of himself, clapping his hands. TJ shook his head, amused smile decorating his face. 

Buffy reached over and took Marty’s hand. He glanced down at their intertwined hands, blushing slightly before looking back at the TV screen. 

The TV read eleven seconds left. All six kids chanted together, Bex and Bowie standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three, two…” 

“One!”

In that last second, so much happened. Marty leaned over and kissed Buffy’s cheek. 

Cyrus hugged TJ tightly, TJ kissing his nose, causing a blush to spread from there.

Amber and Andi hugged, Amber lightly kissing her cheek and leaving a lipstick marking. 

All six kids were proud to say they started 2019 on a good note.


	8. Frusterated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus helps TJ on his math homework. TJ gets frustrated and TJ comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr

Cyrus had agreed to come over to TJ’s house to help him on his homework. Cyrus was greeted into his house for the millionth time. 

Cyrus was always over at TJ’s, more than his own house. TJ explained that his parents and sister wouldn’t be home until later. TJ’s job had already ended, but other shifts were still open. 

Cyrus sat at the kitchen table next to TJ. The problems on the paper Cyrus could do in his head. Just some simple “Solve for x”, two steps at most.

“So you subtract 3 from 27.” Cyrus explained. He was half surprised when TJ couldn’t do it in his head and had to write it down. 

“You can’t do that in your head?” 

“No. I can’t count backwards from ten.” TJ admitted. “That’s alright, that is why I am here, to help you.” 

TJ nodded, feeling a sense of comfort. Cyrus helped him finished the equation. 

The next one was more difficult. With decimals, saying to estimate the value. “How do I do this?” TJ looked worried. “You round up or down. So it says 3.7x, so round that to the nearest whole number.” 

“Three?” 

Cyrus sighed. “No, four. Since its above five on the decimal, you round up.” Cyrus explained. “Right, sorry.” 

“Next you round 4.4 to…” Cyrus waited for TJ’s response. “5?” 

“I just told you, its under five so round down. Four.” Cyrus corrected. “I can’t even remember something as easy as that.” TJ shook his head. “You’ll get better, it’s alright.” 

TJ nodded, but his mind was obviously strained. They rounded the last number. 

“So now you add five to seven. Can you do that?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ wrote it out. About twenty seconds later, Cyrus was still waiting. “You need help?” he asked. 

“No!” TJ took a breath, “I’m just very slow at addition. Sorry.” he took another second. “Twelve?”

“Good job! So now divide twelve by four and you get the answer.” Cyrus smiled, rubbing his arm in a comforting way to get him to keep going. 

TJ took about a minute to get it. Cyrus would of had this done in less than five minutes, but he understood TJ would need more time. 

“Is there anyway we could do this with addition…its easier.” 

“You could do subtraction but it would be complicated. If you divide twelve into four pieces, then how much would be in each piece?”

Cyrus ended up drawing a picture. TJ felt stupid using a kindergarten method to solve the equation. 

“Okay! This is just some addition, you got through the hard part.” Cyrus assured. 

“Twenty eight plus twelve.” TJ read aloud. Cyrus watched him. He took a minute, but got it done. 

“You switch around the place values, you did eight two plus twelve.” Cyrus said. “Oh.” TJ looked up at Cyrus, as if expecting him to judge him for not being able to do math that was supposed to be simple. 

“How about we do this one? Fifteen plus sixteen.” Cyrus offered. TJ stared at the question. Suddenly, he slammed his pencil down and shouted. “I give up! I can’t do this.” He rubbed his eyes and held his head. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t give up!” Cyrus tried to pick up the pencil and give it back to him. “How do you expect me to do this when I can barely do estimation!” TJ threw his hands up. 

“Teej. It’s not your fault you don’t understand it. I’m here to help you, remember?” Cyrus could tell he was stressed, he looked near tears. 

“My head hurts, and I feel like a idiot.” TJ complained. “You are no idiot, got it?” Cyrus pulled him into a hug. 

TJ was surprised but gave into the hug. They pulled away and TJ seemed calmer. “Okay, lets take a break. Ten minutes?” Cyrus offered. 

TJ nodded. “Thanks for helping me. You really are a good friend.” 

Cyrus smiled. “Just another service I provide.” He smiled with his teeth and TJ laughed, a lot more happy then a few minutes ago.


	9. Play Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus play fight after TJ reveals he has liked Cyrus for over two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short request from Tumblr

Cyrus and TJ were so glad they were friends even in highschool. People always said they should date, that they would be a cute couple. But neither boy even knew if the other way gay.

And they never assumed, but they continued to get closer and closer with every date at the Spoon, every sleepover, every “hang” at the swings. 

Now, they sat on TJ’s couch, each one on their phones. Cyrus turned his off. “Hey, TJ?”

“Yeah?” he turned his phone off and gave his full attention to Cyrus. “Do you have a crush right now?” he asked. TJ’s cheeks went pink, but he nodded. 

“What’s the girls name?” Cyrus asked. 

“Um..actually, I don’t like girls-I mean, I’m gay.” TJ admitted, biting his lip. Cyrus’s face brightened. “Me too! How come you never told me?” 

“How come you never told me?” 

“Good point. Who’s the lucky boy?” Cyrus asked. TJ looked at Cyrus. “Take a wild guess.” 

“I don’t know.” Cyrus shrugged. “Who do you like?” TJ asked. Cyrus went pink. “Uh,h-hi TJ.” Cyrus tried to cover his face. “Me?” 

Cyrus nodded. “Awe, Cyrus. I like you too, you’re adorable. You have been since seventh grade. When did you start liking me?” 

“Seventh grade.” Cyrus replied. “You mean to tell me we’ve liked each other for over two years and we could of been dating-”

“But we were both to chicken.” Cyrus nodded. TJ got up and jumped onto the couch next to Cyrus. 

He tickled him and Cyrus talked in between excited screams and giggling. “I am no chicken.” TJ defended. “Then you would of told me.” Cyrus defending, pushing TJ off of him and taking a second to breathe. 

“I was nervous.” TJ defended, hitting his arm playfully. “Otherwise known as chicken.” TJ attacked him with tickles again.


	10. Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ used to get mad easily. Sometimes, it still happened. But, Cyrus was able to act mad. It didn't fool anyone but TJ,but TJ would feel horrible when he saw the younger boy's smile drop, his expression change, and watched as the boy crossed his arms.   
> And whenever TJ's teasing went just a little "to far" for Cyrus, he'd put up this act for a few minutes and TJ would automatically stop.   
> But what if TJ got mad at Cyrus, for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mostly some fluff and just a few angsty moments here and there.

TJ didn't ever want to make Cyrus upset, mad, or sad. TJ had his moments with anger. Random spurts of yelling, snapping at his sister or parents, even pushing his older sister against the wall one time.

The majority of the time, these "anger" moments happened when someone else showed disappointment or anger towards him. As long as Cyrus didn't get mad at him, TJ was good. 

TJ sometimes took out his anger by bullying people, well-he used to. Through Buffy, and other kids he deemed "wimpy". 

TJ didn't like thinking about those days. He liked these days. The gun drama was solved, he was in a good place. He had Cyrus at his side and he loved it. 

Anyways, TJ was happy to be over at Cyrus's house. Cyrus's parents were both at appointments with clients, so the two boys were left alone in the huge home. 

Cyrus was sitting on the couch, TJ in the kitchen getting a water bottle. Cyrus was just scrolling through his phone when TJ jumped over the back of the couch, sitting next to the boy. "Don't do that!" he ordered. "Why not?" TJ cracked open his water, leaning his back against the back of the couch. 

"Because my parents don't like it." Cyrus responded, shrugging as he turned off his phone. TJ looks around, pretending to be curious as he squinted. "What are you looking for?" Cyrus sat up a bit, messing with his hair. 

"Your parents, if they weren't here, why do the rules matter?" 

Cyrus laughed and playfully shoved him, rolling his eyes. TJ took a drink of his water, setting it on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch. "You are the goody two shoes here." he added. "Hey! I just don't wanna get in trouble for anything." 

"Have you ever broken a rule in your life?" TJ looked at Cyrus, who shook his head with a proud look. "Wow, you really are a dork." 

  
Cyrus crossed his arms and dropped his smile. He looked upset, mad. TJ hated it when he did that. He could never tell if he was joking, or actually mad. He couldn't help but get a little mad when he realized Cyrus was deceiving him.

"Cyrus, I just called you a dork." TJ didn't know, or understand why, Cyrus would be upset over that. "And you called me a stuck-up rule follower, it should be a good thing I follow the rules." TJ was getting riled up, and he didn't know why. Were they mad at each other?

"No, I didn't! I said you were a goody two shoes, I never said it was bad. I just pointed out that you have, and probably never will, break a rule!" TJ was talking in a much louder tone, and a bit harsher. 

"It's what you meant!" Cyrus argued, not dropping this "I'm mad at you" act. He hoped TJ was acting too, and just went along with it. 

"Cyrus, you are so annoying!" TJ snapped, that's when Cyrus realized he was actually mad. Cyrus let up on the act and let worry and protectiveness take over.

"Hey, TJ, I'm just joking. You realize that, right?" Cyrus rubbed TJ's shoulder, like he did if the boy got frustrated or upset, it usually comforted him.

"Well, I hate it when you do that." TJ shrugged his hand off, scooting away from the other boy. Cyrus put his hand in his lap to avoid attempting to comfort him again.

On the inside, TJ was trying to keep his cool while getting his message across. 

"I'm sorry. It's just, I used to pretend I was mad at Buffy and Andi, and they would never fall for it. I just thought, that after a while, you'd catch onto the joke."

"No! I-" TJ took a breath before continuing, "I think your actually mad at me. A-and I get confused, and it's annoying. And you always say your joking, but I don't think of it that way." TJ had to take breaths and would stumble over his words. 

"I won't do it anymore, I just don't like it when you tease me. And the only way I can get you to stop is by doing that. And your nervous apologies always make me smile-I'm sorry Teej." Cyrus gave a nervous smile. TJ balled up his fist. 

"You could just ask me to stop, Cyrus." 

At the use of his full name, he cowered back. TJ noticed something in his eyes that was only there once before around him. That was the first few moments they met in the school cafeteria. That was fear.

TJ noticed this and his face automatically softened. "Are you okay?" TJ asked. Cyrus shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 

TJ didn't want Cyrus to cry. He didn't want to know he made his crush cry. 

"Cy..." he put his hand on his arm, and Cyrus shrugged it off, mimicking his actions from earlier. 

TJ didn't really know why he got so mad at Cyrus for just playing a little trick on him, which never lasted long anyways. He felt like Cyrus was messing with his head, and he didn't like it. 

TJ sighed. "Cyrus...I just don't like it when you do that. And I got mad, I have major anger issues. I've never gotten mad at you before, and you just got the least of it, I promise. I don't even know why I got mad at you. I just don't like it when I think someone is messing with my head, and that's what it felt like you were doing." TJ knew he was rambling, but he needed to get his point across. 

Cyrus looked up at him, and TJ was glad to see his eyes weren't watering. TJ pulled him into a hug before the younger boy could say a word. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into his hair. 

Cyrus pulled away. "Prove it." He challenged, raising his eyebrow. TJ could tell Cyrus had forgiven him. By the friendly smirk, the joking tease. 

"I am sorry I snapped and you, and I shouldn't have. I should have realized you were just joking,and not have gotten mad at you for it." TJ explained his apology better. 

"Not good enough." Cyrus crossed his arms and tilted his head curious. "Could you do better?" 

"Cyrus!" TJ exclaimed, rolling his eyes. The two boys laughed together. 

Once they calmed down, Cyrus was the first to speak. "You have anger issues, huh?"

TJ nodded sadly, still feeling guilty as he shifted his eyes towards the ground. Cyrus rubbed his arm, and this time he didn't shrug it off. "You've apologized, it's okay." he assured. 

"But I still feel bad." he pouted. "I also said stuff and shouldn't of made you think I was mad. Promise you, I feel bad too." 

"Awe, Cy." TJ hugged him again. "Let's just agree to forget about this, yeah?"

TJ agreed. "But if you ever get angry, I could help you. My parents deal with people with anger issues a lot, so I know a bit."

"I don't want some medical cure, I just want you to be there for me, okay?"

Cyrus agreed.


	11. Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus was due to go to Romania in a week, so of course, that gave TJ an “excuse” to hang out with him every moment he could. 
> 
> During a hang at Cyrus's house, they are left alone in the basement. TJ does something he has wanted to do for a while through some "hypothetical" questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a post by @tyrus-endgayme-confirmed on Tumblr.

Cyrus was due to go to Romania in a week, so of course, that gave TJ an “excuse” to hang out with him every moment he could. 

TJ was at Cyrus’s house, sitting on a couch in the basement. TJ was happy he was accepted as a honorary member of the GHC, like Jonah, and now Marty.

The group was definitely expanding as they neared the beginning of highschool. With Amber, TJ, Marty, and Jonah all taking the roles of “Honorary Members”.

Cyrus was sitting next to him. A bit to close to be considered “friendly”. The moment TJ found out Cyrus was gay…well, it didn’t help with his crush. And same for Cyrus, he just found every reason to blush at what the older boy said to him. 

Of course, that wasn’t entirely in his control. 

When it was said that Cyrus was sitting next to him, it was more like…on him? 

Cyrus was leaning into TJ’s side, covered in a blanket as he rambled about dinosaurs. TJ’s arm was around his shoulder as he just listened to Cyrus talking about something he was so passionate about. 

“And my favorite dinosaur is to hard to choose, there is no way I could pick a T-Rex over a pterodactyl though, I mean, who would?” Cyrus asked, tilting his head. “You have a favorite dinosaur.” TJ whispered, chuckling. “I just said it would be hard to chose, but probably a pterodactyl. What about you?” Cyrus awaited TJ’s answer, his head still tilted slightly in a curious manner.” . 

“Uh-um, T-Rex?” TJ didn’t know that many dinosaurs, so he named the first one that came to his mind. 

Cyrus laughed. “I’m so dorky, I know way more about dinosaurs than boys our age should.” Cyrus shook his head with a laugh.

“Being a dork isn’t bad, you know I’m a history geek.” TJ ruffled his hair, Cyrus shoving his hands away with a pout. “Please don’t.” 

TJ wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him, hugging him for being the adorable boy he is. TJ did this a lot. Hug him for no reason at all, his “reasons” were the simple fact that Cyrus did something he deemed “cute”.

Cyrus didn’t mind the hugs. If anything, he liked them more. TJ moved back so that his arm was around the other boy. 

Cyrus’s cheeks were pink, like any other time TJ did something like that. While Cyrus was usually the nervous one, and TJ the confident one, sometimes the roles would switch. 

“You’re adorable.” TJ said as if it was a explanation for hugging Cyrus and making him blush. “T-thanks.” Cyrus gave a nervous smile.

It was silent for a few moments. It wasn’t bad, just a comfortable silence that would often fall around the boys at moments like these. 

TJ finally spoke up. He had been crushing on Cyrus for months, and his original plan was to tell him about his “little” crush on him after coming out to him. Of course, when Cyrus had told him he was gay as well, that caused him to falter. 

He thought that he would tell him and Cyrus would just say “we are still friends, promise”. Finding out the other boy was gay made it so he was afraid of the chance of him liking him back. 

“Cyrus, I have a question.” TJ smiled, looking down at the other boy. Cyrus, who had been fumbling with the strings of TJ’s hoodie, stopped and looked up and TJ. TJ liked it when Cyrus played with the strings of his hoodie, he was close to him and would twist the strings in his fingers. One of the only better things was when Cyrus wore one of his hoodies.

“Yeeeees?” Cyrus asked, holding out the ‘e’ and sticking out his tongue in a silly manner. 

TJ laughed at Cyrus’s silly face. TJ seemed to love it when he did anything. Play with the strings on his hoodie, get nervous or blush, and even act silly.

“So if I were to…I don’t know, ask you out right now, what would you say?” TJ was nervou out of his mind. Cyrus’s eyes lit up. 

“Well, hypothetically of course, I’d say yes.” Cyrus smile grew slightly, as a blush appeared on TJ’s face. 

“Hypothetically, if I were to ask you to be my boyfriend, what would you say?” TJ knew he was leaning into Cyrus, just a little. 

“I’d say yes.” Cyrus repeated, smirk decorating his face as realization hit him. 

“So if I were to…kiss you,you wouldn’t react badly?” TJ wasn’t cuddling Cyrus anymore, he was facing him, their faces close.

“I don’t know Teej,” Cyrus took a breath, looking into the other boys eyes. “How about you try it?” 

TJ took this as a pass to go ahead, he connected their lips. Both boys smiled into the kiss.

Once they pulled away for air, Cyrus eyes widened as he glanced to the basement door, sighing in relief as soon as he had confirmed it was closed.

“So…if I were to, hypothetically, say I really like you, how would you react?”

Cyrus didn’t respond, but he got up and went to the basement door. TJ was confused, but smiled as he saw Cyrus lock it and quickly come back to the couch. 

“Like this.” he whispered, pulling him into another kiss.


	12. All Good Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus never expected their relationship to end. It was perfect. 
> 
> Acceptant all around, sleepovers, holding hands, movie dates, playdates at the park.
> 
> But maybe one fight, just a few things said, can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was in the angsty mooooood. and this came out of it.

TJ loved Cyrus. 

He did, from the moment he met the boy. When he realized he wasn't brave enough to get his own muffin. 

Now, Cyrus was open to trying new things. The boys brought out the best in each other. Cyrus's courage and bravery. TJ's kindness and soft heart. 

But all good things come to a end, don't they?

The boys were on Christmas break, during their tenth grade year. People always said they were lucky to find true love at such a young age. It seemed what they had would last forever. 

TJ had a apologetic look on his face while Cyrus's face was red. Cyrus was mad, actually angry, and it was TJ's fault. 

"TJ, why did you do that!" Cyrus yelled. TJ was sitting on Cyrus's bed, like he had done several times before. But then, it was under good circumstances. Like, cuddle during a movie circumstances. 

"She made me upset, she had no right to say that!" TJ barked back harshly. 

"What did she say to you?" Cyrus seemed to compose himself a little, tilting his head. TJ remembered how cute he normally looked when he did that. Now, he couldn't erase the fact that he made him truly, _mad_

The last time the boys were "fighting", was back in eighth grade, when the gun incident took place. "She kept mentioning you while we were playing, she kept distracting me! You know how I get with my temper, I got upset and yelled!" TJ attempted defending himself. 

Cyrus looked like he was gonna cry. "You told her she didn't deserve to be friends with me!"

"I-i, you know I say stuff I don't mean! I've said stuff like that to you before and you always forgive me." TJ didn't like those memories. With every fight, they made up and they were always okay. TJ didn't think he could apologize his way out of this one. 

"I don't give a fu-hmmmm," Cyrus took a breath, taking a second before continuing. "I don't care what you say to me, but mess with one of my best friends, especially Buffy, and your screwed! I wouldn't of done anything back in seventh grade, I would of sat back and hoped for the best-but now, I know how to speak up for myself!" Cyrus glared down at TJ, taller than him when the other boy was sitting. 

"I know. I don't know what to say Cyrus-"

"Of course you don't. But I know what I should, and am gonna say. Don't mess with Buffy, don't say anything to her, ever! And while we are on the topic, don't talk to me!" Cyrus stomped. 

"Cy! I'm sorry, I shouldn't of talked to her like that. Why won't you forgive me?" TJ looked up at him in frustration, tears in his eyes. 

When Buffy came up to Cyrus fumbling, Cyrus realized he chose his friends over TJ anyday. He wish he could choose both, but in this situation, his choice was obvious.

"Because you told my best friend that she didn't deserve to be friends with me! Just because you can't control your dumbas-hmm." he cut himself off breathing through his nose. "Just because you can't control your stupid anger issues and you big mouth!" Cyrus managed to keep himself from cursing at his boyfriend. 

TJ didn't know why, but he laughed. 

"You think this is funny? TJ, what you did was wrong. No matter how angry you were at Buffy, you shouldn't of said that. You've gone to far this time." Cyrus let his eyes fill with tears. And TJ just felt more horrible. "I'll go apologize to her! Cyrus, I just want everything to be okay-"

"But it's not. Not everything is "okay", what you did wasn't "okay" in my book." Cyrus cut him off again. "I don't know what I am gonna do without you." TJ sniffled, allowing a few tears to leave his eyes.

It was like a silent agreement. They were over, the relationship was done. 

No more buying muffins, no more of seeing Cyrus's face light up like a Christmas light. No more adorable confused or shy faces. No more blushes when he flirted. 

No more wearing TJ's hoodies. No more comforting him when his anger got like this. No more playing basketball with his athlete boyfriend-or should he say, ex boyfriend?

"How about you start, by leaving?" Cyrus pointed towards the door. TJ slowly walked towards it. "Oh, and wait." Tj turned around. Cyrus opened his closet, rumaging through it and pulling out several of TJ's hoodies. He threw them at TJ.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Cyrus pointed to the door again a few seconds later. TJ exited the bedroom door, going down the stairs and leaving the house before either of the Goodman parents could say a word. 

Both boys would always regret this day. Back when TJ, "Basketball Boy", turned back into "Toxic" TJ Kippen. They day the GHC started to hate him once again. 

\---

TJ felt empty, and he would for a while. He had no right to say that to Buffy. He had no idea how to explain to Cyrus that he has absolutely no control over what he says. How he didn't actually feel that way. 

He knew Buffy and Andi were both great friends to Cyrus. That they were there for him when TJ couldn't be. But now TJ couldn't be there for him. He could no longer help Cyrus overcome things that scared him. Instead, his friends forced him to do it or let him cower down.

Tenth grade was horrible. The remainder was full of rumors. What had happened? Why had the couple broken up?

People believed that someone in the school showed them homophobia, and they broke up in fear. Neither boys denied it. It was easier than explain what actually happened, what they actually said to each other on that day.

Now, the whole crew was approaching Junior Year. TJ's family was back in the dumps. Whenever Andi came over to visit Amber, the tension was so thick that you'd need a saw to cut through it. Cyrus would come sometimes. He would always avoid TJ, just glance at him with sad eyes. 

TJ knew all he had to do was walk from his room, talk to him. Cyrus was so close on those days. Yet so far.

Cyrus felt weird around the holidays. The couple had broken up three days after Christmas. 

Christmas break came, and Cyrus decided to spend it with Andi and Buffy. It was so hard to believe it had almost been a year. But as the new year approached, people realized others changed. 

Cyrus had gotten over the breakup. He was sad about the relationship he had lost, about how he no longer talked to someone he used to love. 

Cyrus knew the chances of meeting another gay boy in Shadyside was slim. So he dropped the idea of having a boyfriend, though when he did,, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Cyrus had his friends, acceptance. Though he missed TJ, everyday, he was able to move on. 

TJ had a sister, and parents who were never home. He became depressed, no friends. He quit the basketball team and the place of Varsity Captain went to Buffy, TJ also started to fail most of his classes. 

He didn't care. 

New year, new you. New resolutions. Different actions. More apologies. Doing the right thing. 

What would the year of 2022 bring for them?

\---

The day the New Year started, the morning or January 1st, Cyrus got a text. 

_This is TJ,_

_I don't expect you to forgive me. Just read this._

_It has been over a year. I miss you, and you've probably moved on. I know you friends hate me, and I bet you do too. But I never apologized, for real. What I did was wrong, and I want you to know, I've been working on my anger issues a lot the past year. I don't socialize much since I quit the basketball team and have no friends otherwise, so I found enjoyment in being by myself. Sometimes it sucks._

_Anyways, I just want you to know that I apologize. I know I shouldn't of, and had no right, to say those things. I don't want you to feel bad for me and try to be my friend again. As much as I'd love your company, I don't want pity. I want you to know I am proud of you. You are so brave. You always were, that wasn't because of me. You are Student Council President, in the yearbook committee. I know how much you love photographing!_

_You are talented, and I love you. I always will, and I never stopped. Bye Cyrus,_

_Your "Toxic" Ex-Boyfriend,_

_TJ Kippen._

Cyrus wanted to burst into tears and smile. He wrote out a response. 

_Dear TJ,_

_I don't know how you got my number, and I don't care. I know our breakup was horrible, and we drifted apart. We took out anger on each other, and I know I over reacted. I never stopped loving you, I just pushed it away and moved on. I am proud of me too! Some of my dreams are being accomplished. You are talented too, and I think you shouldn't of left the basketball team. But you do what you want, right? Anyways, I think it is good you are working on your anger. For now, I want to try to be friends again. What we had was almost perfect, and the few flaws we couldn't push through caused us to split apart._

_Bye TJ,_

_Your Ex-Boyfriend,_

_Cyrus Goodman._

_\---_

It started when they first went to school after break. TJ pulled him to the side and apologized, and then did the same to Buffy. 

It began with waved in the hallways, smiles and small talks as they passed each other in the hallway. It was like their friendship was starting over. 

But when both boys had a bad day, they met up at the swings coincidently. 

After sharing their issues, it didn't take long for them to dive back into the deep bond they had before. It was hesitant though, they were scared something would get in their way again. Cyrus used the fact that he was raised by four therapist to his advantage and helped TJ with his anger issues. TJ rejoined the basketball team and made captain in senior year. Buffy was upset she couldn't take the spot, but it was okay. 

Cyrus and TJ officially got back together the summer before senior year. And everything was perfect once again. TJ went through a real life redemption arch, for the second time since seventh grade. 

TJ would do anything to make sure him and his muffin would always be together. Even if that meant depression for a year. 

He would always wait for Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you probably hate me, but it ended happy and that is all you can ask for when I feel like a mess who is gonna break down any minute.


	13. The Saturday It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus started dating on Saturday, February 16th. Two days after Valentines day. I'm gonna tell you the story of The Saturday It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ik you guys liked the angst but here is some floof to make u less sad.

TJ never thought he would be brave enough.

Brave enough to write a note to Cyrus on Valentines. Brave enough to ask him to the Valentines Day Dance. Brave enough to take him to the swingset after and admit his feelings. 

Cyrus never thought it would happen. No chance of him wanting to go to the dance as more than friends. No chance of TJ writing that note, with a thousand compliments. No chance of TJ Kippen actually liking him.

TJ wasn't brave enough to kiss him yet t. At the swings, they confirmed the other was gay, and that they like each other. TJ pushed him on the swings, Cyrus just smiling. At one point, they held hands while just sitting on the swings. 

That day seemed almost like a dream. But it wasn't. 

After the swingsets, TJ walked him home, holding his hand. And when they reached Cyrus's house, Cyrus hugged TJ. The hug probably lasted a lot longer then it seemed, but neither boy minded. That night, Cyrus came out to his parents, telling him about how he liked TJ. Acceptance all around, all four parents.

TJ had already come out to his family. His father got over homophobia and long time ago, when Amber came out. And his mother always would support TJ no matter what, they were a family, even if they went through tough times. 

They talked on the phone late into the night, and Cyrus only hung up when his parents yelled at him to "Stop talking to your boyfriend and go to sleep!"

Cyrus was a blushing mess, but he said goodbye to TJ and stalled hanging up for another five minutes. Neither boy questioned what they were, they didn't have to.

The next morning, Cyrus went to school and was greeted by a hug and a chocolate chocolate chip muffin from TJ. They did have to explain themselves when they started holding hands at lunch. Of course the majority of the reactions were "I knew it!". But both boys had to do a double take when Jonah gave Buffy twenty bucks. "I always win bets, Jonah." Buffy smirked, putting the money in her pocket. 

After school, TJ walked Cyrus home, and hugged him outside of the door. Cyrus let go off his hand as he opened the door, saying goodbye to him. Cyrus came back and kissed his cheek quickly. 

TJ was blushing, even though it was only a peck. "Sorry," Cyrus muttered, biting his lip. "I was just curious." he blushed too. "I-it's fine, it caught me off guard but I don't mind." TJ smiled. "Good," Cyrus stood on his toes and pecked his cheek again. "Bye Teej." Cyrus smiled, going back to the front door and going inside. "Call me as soon as you get home." Cyrus said just before closing the door. TJ nodded and turned to walk the other way.

The next day was Saturday, the day their relationship would officially begin. Cyrus looked out the window as he waited for TJ to show up. Once he saw him, he opened the door before he could knock. "I see you were waiting for me." TJ teased. "No...." Cyrus shook his head in denial. 

"Cy." TJ looked at him. "Yes?" Cyrus scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't even knock." he smirked. "You didn't?" Cyrus pretended to act confused. "Don't worry," TJ took Cyrus's hand and intertwined their fingers, "It's cute." 

The separated quickly when Cyrus's mother and step dad came down the stairs. "Do you have your bag with your-"

"Yes, I have my phone, and it's charger. I'll call you if anything happens." Cyrus grabbed a blue bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "I want you to be back here by three tomorrow afternoon." his father said. "Yep, yes, and sure. Peace out." Cyrus dragged TJ out of the house before his parents could say another word.

TJ took his hand again. They walked in silence for a while to TJ's house. TJ broke the silence when they approached his house. "Here we are!"

Cyrus walked to the front door next to TJ, who opened it. "My parents are always working and my sister is upstairs." TJ shrugged, taking Cyrus's bag from him and set it on the floor next to the couch.

For the next few hours, both boys did several things. They watched movies, jumped on TJ's bed while listening to music. Now, Cyrus was sitting on the couch read, while TJ was begging for attention. 

"Cyrusssss, I'm bored." he pouted. "You can wait while I read." Cyrus flipped the page. "But you've been reading for so long." TJ continued to complain. Cyrus checked his watch. "I've been reading for ten minutes."

"To long." TJ tried to take his book from him, managing to do so. "I didn't even bookmark my page you idiot." TJ ignored Cyrus's statement, getting up and holding the book in the air. Cyrus tried to reach it but couldn't.

Cyrus finally gave up after a few minutes and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms. "No fair." he seemed upset. TJ's face went from a grin to worried as he sat next to the other boy. "Hey, I'm just teasing you." he gave him his book back. "You do that a lot." he took the book from him and started flipping through the pages to find his page. Once he found it, he folded the page on the corner, and shut the book. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just joking around with you. Please don't be upset." he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Cyrus smiled and laughed a little. "I'm not. I know you are joking." Cyrus kissed his cheek. "Then why....oh my god! Cyrus, you made me think you were mad!" TJ playfully shoved his shoulder. "It worked." he stuck out his tongue. 

TJ ruffled his hair, wrapping his arm around him and engulfing the other boy in a quick hug.

It was silent for a little bit, the boys just holding hands and enjoying each others company. Cyrus broke the silence as he blurted out a question.

"TJ, what are we?" Cyrus did his adorable little head-tilt, the one he did when he was curious. TJ took a moment. "We like each other, straight people would do boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" TJ smiled. "So we are boyfriends?" Cyrus looked hopeful and happy. TJ nodded. Cyrus suddenly hugged him. Once they pulled away, TJ whispered. 

"You are so fucking adorable." he muttered, smiling. Cyrus hit his arm lightly. "Language." he warned. "You sound like my mom." TJ rolled his eyes, intertwining their fingers again. "Still, no cursing." Cyrus shook his head. "But it's true. You are so fu-" Cyrus looked at him and TJ corrected himself. "You are so adorable." TJ kissed his cheek. "Why, thank you." Cyrus's face lit up like a beam.

"I'm just stating a fact." TJ smiled at his boyfriend. Cyrus blushed slightly, but nodded. "Can I kiss you?" TJ blurted out after a few seconds of silence. The question took Cyrus by surprise. He glanced around and eventually looked back to TJ. 

"I don't see why not." he shrugged, and he obliged when TJ leaned in. Little did they know, Amber was hiding, recording every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so three hours later I am finally publishing this.


	14. Muffin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a post by @lovinmullen on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooo i should probably be working on my gift exchange gift but here I am. My valentines gift for everyoneeeeeeee. Very early, but it’s based off this post. They are in highschool, TJ is 16, Cyrus is 15, and they are dating. The Jonah part is kind of left out, but he is replaced by TJ’s mother and sister. I didn’t want to actually hurt TJ so I said his wisdom teeth got removed.

Cyrus was a little worried when he heard TJ was finally gonna get his wisdom teeth removed. When Cyrus got it done, the video that was taken by TJ himself was jokingly used as blackmail for months. 

Usually, TJ would just ask for Cyrus to stop reading and to cuddle with him, and if Cyrus refused, he would pull up the video. So Cyrus was glad he could finally get his boyfriend back for his idiotic acts. 

Cyrus was in the waiting room with Amber and Mrs. Kippen. They had been waiting a while, so he was happy when the nurse finally came out. 

“He is fine, everything went perfect. He is on pain medicine and laughing gas, and I don’t think he understands he can’t eat yet.” The nurse, Penny, told the three. 

“What do you mean?” Cyrus put his phone in his pocket, slightly worried for his boyfriend. “He keeps asking for a muffin?” The nurse sounded confused. Amber started laughing, while Mrs. Kippen just facepalmed. 

“Of course he wants his boyfriend.” Mrs.Kippen muttered, shaking her head slightly. “What was that?” Penny asked. Cyrus coughed. “I’m pretty sure that would be me.” Cyrus got up, setting the journalism magazine he had been reading on the table in front of them. 

“Are you sure?” Penny asked. “Very.” Cyrus nodded. “Well, I’ll lead you guys back.” 

Amber and Mrs. Kippen walked ahead of Cyrus to TJ’s room. “Mommy!” TJ clapped his hands excitedly as his mother came to hug him. Cyrus thought TJ was adorable as he stood in the doorway watching the scene. 

Once Mrs.Kippen pulled away, TJ stuck his tongue out at Amber. She laughed and shook her head. 

“Where’s Muffin?” TJ pouted, glancing everywhere but the doorway. “Is he hiding?” the blond boy tilted his head. “No, silly.” Cyrus spoke up, laughing a little as his boyfriend looked at him with excited eyes. 

“Muffin!” TJ extended his arms. Cyrus came and hugged him. “Hello TJ, you feel okay?” Cyrus had to pry TJ’s arms from around him so he could pull back from the hug, earning a pout from TJ. “Yeah, my adorable muffin is here, duh.” TJ said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“But I’m hungry, and sleepy.” he added, continuing to pout. Cyrus was slightly blushing at his earlier comment, but responded. “You can’t eat yet, but you can sleep in the car.”

TJ nodded. 

–

Cyrus ended up having to let the older and taller boy lean on him while he clumsily walked, not being strong enough to carry him. 

Cyrus took the back seat with TJ, having to buckle him in. TJ sat by one window, Cyrus next to him. 

Cyrus took out his phone and started recording. “Didn’t I drive here, why can’t I drive now?” TJ asked. Cyrus imagined how much of a disaster that would be, considering how badly the boy already drove. Cyrus only let TJ drive him places because it helped him practice, and it was a free ride anywhere. 

Mrs. Kippen laughed, shaking her head. “You can’t drive right now.”

“Yes I can, see.” TJ held up his hands, pretending he was holding a steering wheel. “Vroom, vroom!” he mimicked a car, just as his mother started the actual car. Cyrus was glad he caught this on video.

Amber laughed, looking in the backseat. “Send me that video later.” 

“Gladly.” Cyrus smiled, still recording the other boy. 

“Say hi TJ.” Cyrus said. TJ looked at his phone. “To who?” he looked around. 

“To the people watching.” Cyrus explained. “Who’s watching us?” TJ seemed worried, looking out the window, then at the phone. 

Cyrus laughed. “Monsters.” he responded without thinking, realizing he could actually be scaring his boyfriend. “No! Really?” 

“No, just the people watching the video.” Cyrus shook his head. “What video?” TJ stopped looking around, staring at Cyrus. Cyrus pointed to his phone. “Oh,” TJ smiled, “Hi!” he waved at the phone.

“I’m using you as a pillow, I’m very sleepy.” TJ leaned on Cyrus, and Cyrus switched the camera view so it pointed towards point him and TJ. 

“Why are you still recording?” TJ pouted, positioning himself so he was comfortable, putting his head in the crook of Cyrus’s neck. “Because I want to.” Cyrus teased. “Well,” TJ seemed to be thinking, “I want to do this.” he lifted his head and kissed Cyrus’s cheek. 

He rested his head back in its original spot automatically afterwards. Cyrus was blushing and he knew it was on camera. TJ grinned. “I made you blush. Yay!” he exclaimed, smile never leaving his face. 

“Goodnight TJ.” Cyrus ruffled his hair, TJ smacking his hands away with another pout. “Nighty-night Muffin.” TJ kissed his cheek again and Cyrus ended the video. 

Of course, Cyrus didn’t expect to fall asleep as well. At least the last thing was saw was TJ’s adorable smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it. If you can, leave comments and kudo's! It's greatly appreciated. :D


	15. Trying to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all perfect. But one thing could change it all, TJ's parents just seemed to controlling. And homophobic. Cyrus was just try to forget. To forget the tears, memories, smiles, hugs....kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tyrus angsty breakup'-Anonymous on Tumblr.

Cyrus didn't know why he always found himself on the swingset.

Ever since the breakup, as each week went by, he slowly came less and less. A lot less than he did when he was dating TJ.

Everything seemed perfect. They _loved_ each other. They were out to everyone, they were happy.

The last step was TJ's parents. But that's where everything went wrong. 

Just two sixteen year olds, two lovers who both just so happened to be boys. Why did that matter to the Kippen parents? Why did they see it as wrong?

Cyrus sat on the swing, remembering the exact events. 

_Him and TJ sat at the Kippen dinner table. Like they had many night before. But this night was different, this was the night they would be coming out to the last people they needed to. As long as this went smoothly, they were out and happy._

_They held hands under the table. "M-mom, dad?" TJ set his fork down. "Yes?" his father wiped his face with a napkin, the eyes Cyrus thought looked kind seemed to bore into his._

_"Me and Cyrus need to tell you guys something..." TJ looked at his sister across the table, who nodded lightly. "Okay?" his mother seemed confused. "We have been friends for a long time...and over time we became more than friends." TJ began. "And we are dating, we have been for a while. I love your son..." Cyrus smiled at his boyfriend._

_"I'm gay." TJ admitted. Both the boys, and Amber waited anxiously for a response. But all they got was moments of silence. "No! You've been taught correctly, haven't you!" his father stood up. "Why do you think I stopped going to church! I realized it last year." TJ rose his voice, still staying calm._

_Cyrus didn't know what to do as TJ stood up as while, their hands disconnecting._

_"I will not have a gay son, no!" his mother yelled. Amber stood up. "What about a lesbian daughter, huh?"_

Cyrus remembered the chaos of that night, tears filling his eyes as he remembered what it lead to. The breakup wasn't even their fault, not really.

_Cyrus sat at the table, after TJ and Amber stormed off. "Go! And don't come near either of my kids again, go to hell!" Mrs. Kippen pointed to her door._

_Cyrus stood up. "Excuse me? You don't have any right to treat me nor TJ like this."_

_TJ came down the stairs, shaking his head. 'Go' he mouthed. Cyrus nodded, pushing a plate of the table and hearing it shatter before running out of the house. Little did he know, that would be the last time he stepped off of that porch._

Cyrus didn't swing, he just sat there, crying over memories from months ago. Why did TJ's parents have to ruin everything?

He closed his eyes and continued to remember. Why did he let himself remember? He was trying to forget.

_Cyrus sat in the same swing he was in now, not swinging at all. He hadn't called to TJ the whole of Spring Break, and he had been blocked on every social media. They hadn't broken up yet, but it felt like it. "Hey." he heard TJ take the swing next to him. They sat in silence._

_"What you did, a few weeks ago, that was awesome. You stood up for yourself." TJ smiled lightly. "Why have you blocked me on everything, we haven't talked in weeks." Cyrus snapped, looking up at the other boy._

_"I-i....Cyrus, I love you. I always will." TJ had to stop himself from crying. "I love you too. But, why?" Cyrus responded without thinking._

_"My parents, they threatened to kick me out...they told me that if I didn't stop talking to you, I'd go to hell. They were gonna send me away...I'd never see you again. My sister was already kicked out...I'm sorry." TJ kept pausing, only one tear escaping from his eyes._

_"So you are gonna give in! Never talk to me again?" Cyrus stood up, obviously upset. TJ didn't stand. "I'm not supposed to be here." he choked, standing up, and he let the tears flow. "So we are over...because you dumbass homophobic parents?" Cyrus tilted his head._

_"I'm sorry." TJ pulled him into a hug. "I'll tell my friends not to anything...I'll miss you." Cyrus cooled down, no longer yelling at his now ex-boyfriend. They pulled away from the hug._

_TJ leaned in for one last kiss. "I love you, I always will. Never forget me." he backed away from him. "Maybe soon, we can resume this." he motioned between them, before walking away._

That was the last time Cyrus talked to him. Now it was summer, they were ready to start another year. KIt seemed like that was so long ago,but at the same time it didn't.

Cyrus missed him. He blamed no one but TJ's parents for the breakup. He knew Amber was currently living with Andi in Andi Shack, and TJ was at home with his parents. He could hear yelling and discrimination as he passed his house. 

He hope TJ would live up to what he said. He hoped they could "resume" ther relationship, even if it was months later. 

His wishes seemed to come true when he heard his voice, shaky and tear filled. "Hey." he sat in the swing next to him. 

Silence. 

"I got kicked out. I refused to listen, I still love you." 

"I love you too."

 

 


	16. Maybe This Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys were out as gay, and people always bet they wouldn't be able to find boyfriends. Just to prove them wrong, Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen got together. They were best friends, so just a few weeks to prove them wrong would shut them up, right? But as feeling develop, they realize that their "fake relationship" might not be so fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'For the prompts, I’m a sucker for tropes so fake-dating to actual dating tyrus fic?'-Anonymous on Tumblr

Cyrus sat on his basement couch next to TJ. "Andi keeps making fun of me. She's lesbian and can find a girlfriend-"

"My sister."

"Yes, but I'm gay and get a boyfriend." Cyrus concluded.

"We are the only two gay kids in our school, I mean, there are a lot of bisexuals, but who do people expect us to date?" TJ complained. 

"Buffy told me she bet I couldn't get a boyfriend by the end of next week." Cyrus groaned,shaking his head as he ate out of the bowl of popcorn they were sharing. They were always comfortable with being gay, at least with each other. 

"Nine days? She said the same to me....I think she is up to something. Along with my sister and her girlfriend." TJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably." 

TJ was silent. "You took the bet, didn't you?" Cyrus looked at the boy next to him. "Maybe." 

"TJ!"

"She is paying me twenty bucks, and I'll probably just pay her if I can't do it." he shrugged. 

"Well good news for you, I took the bet after fifteen dollars." Cyrus shook his head. "Well I want the money, but who would say yes to me?" TJ laughed. "Wait!" Cyrus seemed to have a moment of realization. 

"I know how we could both get our money, without having to ask anyone out." Cyrus turned towards to the taller boy, proud of his idea. "I'm all ears. Shoot."

"We fake date." TJ's face went pink, but he nodded for him to continue, "Just until the end of next week, we could even "break up" before then. Just until she pays us." 

"Yeah, I mean, it would work. You really willing to do this for fifteen dollars?" TJ asked. Cyrus nodded. "And it would stop people from saying it all the time. So I get money, and less teasing. I think it's a win for both of us." 

"Well," TJ reached his hand out and intertwined their fingers. "I'd be honoured to be your fake boyfriend."

\--

It wasn't hard. They just waited until Monday and walked into school holding hands. Buffy approached them quickly. 

"Hey Buffy, you officially owe me twenty bucks." TJ called. "Wait, really? You two?" she looked at their intertwined hands. 

Cyrus gave a look like "she isn't falling for it."

"Yeah." TJ nodded, giving a convincing smile. "I don't believe you, this is some sort of set up." she squinted her eyes. "You gonna pay us or not?" Cyrus asked. "I'll believe this, if you remain boyfriends until Friday." she smirked, knowing she was torturing both boys. 

They didn't get to respond, because she turned around and walked off.

They had to fake date for five days. They practiced on the weekend, just holding hands when they went to the park. 

\--

They entered the Spoon that day after school, they seemed to be holding hands with or without people around. 

Marty and Buffy took seat near the window, Amber working on taking orders, Andi taking a other seat. 

Cyrus and TJ sat down next to each other, filling the remaining spots. "Where's Jonah and Walker?" 

"On some other date." Andi shook her head with a laugh, sitting up to kiss the waiters cheek. "Love you Amber." 

"See ya Bambi." Amber walked off, with the orders. 

"You guys are adorable." TJ commented. 

"How about this?" Andi motioned to Cyrus and TJ. 

"What about us?" Cyrus looked at TJ with slight fear. "You guys are dating now?" Marty questioned. "Maybe." TJ said. 

"Yes, we are." Cyrus confirmed. "Bet you guys haven't kissed." Buffy smiled innocently. "We totally have." TJ lied. "Hmm, lies." Andi shook her head. 

"He's not lying!" Cyrus said. "Well Cyrus never lies...so..." TJ nodded in agreement. "Prove it." Buffy raised her eyebrow daringly. 

TJ looked at Cyrus, and Cyrus nodded lightly. "We have to keep this up." he whispered. TJ nodded, and leaned down to peck his lips. 

Cyrus's third kiss ever felt magical, even if it was with a fake boyfriend.

\--

They entered TJ's house, running up to his bedroom. "Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened." Cyrus shut the door. "You know, kissing you wasn't bad." 

"I mean, I hope not." Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"You are really cute." TJ smiled, coming closer to him

\--

At first, it was just them publicly kissing and holding hands, going on dates. But as Friday came, and Buffy paid them, they realized they didn't want it to end. 

They sat at the couch where this all started. 

They were holding hands. "I wish we didn't have to breakup." Cyrus blurted out. "We don't."

"I like this." Cyrus motioned between them. "Me too. I don't think I realized it before, but I like you Cyrus...like a lot."

"Me too." Cyrus nodded in agreement. "So does this mean we are real boyfriends now?" TJ asked. "Yeah." Cyrus smiled. 

"So, we gained thirty five dollars from this...that's just enough to go to the Spoon..." TJ offered. 

"Without anyone else, just us?" 

TJ nodded. "We could get one of those large couples shakes, chocolate with extra whipped cream, how you like it."

"I'd like that." Cyrus smiled.

 


	17. LGBTQ Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once TJ and Cyrus are out and happy, tons of kids in school come out of the closet. When Cyrus brings the idea for a LGBTQ+ group to the Student Council, they agree and choose the one and only TJ Kippen to run the group. TJ runs the group, plans the meetings, and even a large group trip to pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of @captainkippen's post on Tumblr.

TJ and Cyrus didn't expect to come this far. When they met, the first thing they talked about was a school cafeteria muffin. Now, they were talking about anything and everything.

It started with a muffin, and now it was coming out to family.

In eighth grade, they came out to each other. At the middle school graduation, they admitted to liking each other and had their first kiss. The summer was full of memories, secrecy, and coming out to friends and family. The first year of high school started with a bang as they decided to make their relationship public. Slowly, more and more people came out. Bisexual, lesbian, nonbinary ,transgender, pansexual, genderfluid, gay. 

Cyrus was head of the student council. The day they came up with the idea, they were sitting in TJ's bedroom on a boring weekend. 

"We inspired people." Cyrus was smiling, proud of both himself and TJ. "We did." he nodded. "Half surprised there aren't many homophobes." Cyrus added. "If there were-"

Cyrus cut him off. "I am gonna pre-warn you for language. No fighting." Cyrus laughed. TJ rolled his eyes. "But like, I feel like there should be like a group. For all of us gay people." TJ laughed. 

Cyrus's eyes lit up. "The student council had been asking me for club ideas at the meetings-" 

"Cyrus, the meetings are boring." TJ complained. "Shh! Anyways, I've heard of other schools with LGBTQ groups and organizations, wouldn't be awesome if we had one?" Cyrus asked. "It would, I mean, we could help people come out, hear stories of discovery." TJ sounded excited. "You sound very passionate." Cyrus smiled fondly. "Okay, anyways, we should really do it."

"We have a meeting on Monday for the Valentines Day Dance, I could bring it up then. Since you are boyfriend to the president, I could get you in." Cyrus kissed his cheek, for no actual reason, not an abnormal event. TJ nodded. "I'd like that." he sounded excited.

\--

That Monday, Cyrus led his boyfriend to a seat in the school's club meeting room, which was really just a room with chairs and bean bags everywhere. 

Mrs. Holly, the teacher who helped make decisions, stood near the white board. 

"Hi Mr. Kippen. Didn't think I'd see you here since you walked out claiming how boring school finances were." she commented. Cyrus laughed and led his boyfriend to a bean bag, that sat next to his normal chair. The meetings were free reign to anyone. 

This was the first time in a few years that a freshman was the student council president, but Cyrus was good at catching people's votes. 

TJ sunk into the bean bag, waiting for the meeting to start. When a boy with a pink,blue, and white beanie on walked in, Mrs. Holly began talking. That was Sam, previously Samantha. A transgender kid who came out soon after TJ and Cyrus, who had been transitioning before hand. 

"Hello Sam, glad you finally made it." Mrs. Holly laughed. "Hey! Teej came again." Sam smiled, waving. "Yep." 

"So, today's meeting is to plan the dance-" 

"Actually, Mrs. Holly, I wanted to say something." Cyrus stood up, glancing at TJ, who nodded and stood up as well. 

"Both of us." 

"Okay?" she set down the marker in her hand. "So you asked me for club ideas at the last meeting, and me and my boyfriend came up for one over the weekend." Cyrus explained, walking up to the board and taking the marker Mrs. Holly was previously holding. 

Cyrus wrote out a few words on the board. He stepped away to reveal the label "LGBTQ+ Club". 

"Oh." Mrs. Holly seemed to be thinking. Everyone on the council seemed to be thinking as well. 

"We've had so many students come out in the past months, and I've even had anonymous messages from closeted kids. I think this would be super fun to do." TJ inserted. "It wouldn't be hard to organize either, we could empty a old classroom and decorate for meetings. Once a week, we could work around sports and meetings." Cyrus added. 

Mrs. Holly nodded. "Would it need funding?" she asked. "Probably." TJ admitted. "Okay, lets vote on it then." she turned towards all the other council members. Sam was smiling, putting his thumb up at the two boys, nodding with a proud look on his face. 

"Raise your hand if you want to have a fundraiser for this club." she announced. Sam was the first to throw his hand in the air, and the majority of the kids raised their hands. "Now, may I ask why the few of the kids who didn't raise their hands did so?" TJ piped up, looking at the three kids who left their hands down. 

"We got the vote, don't worry about it." Cyrus warned. "The club wouldn't last long, by the beginning of next year all the gays will be closeted again." one boy shrugged. "That's why we are making this, to avoid people from hiding who they are." TJ tried to keep his voice calm.

"Well, either way, you guys have the vote. The next meeting, we will organize the fundraiser." Mrs. Holly smiled. "Maybe we could use some of the money from the ticket and food sales towards the group." Sam offered as Cyrus and TJ sat down. 

"Yeah, I'll talk to the vice principal." she nodded.   
\--  
Money from the dance covered most of the cost. The next three weeks were full of bake sales, and hanging posters in the hallway.

Three weeks after the dance, which TJ and Cyrus went to, they stood in front of a door. It was after school on a Friday, and Cyrus had the keys to a old classroom. He unlocked the door, TJ turning on the lights. 

There were desks stacked against the walls, along with chairs. "We can work with this." TJ walked towards a window, opening the curtain and letting in more light. 

"Bring in the boxes." TJ ordered, Cyrus leaving while he opened all the curtains. Cyrus came back with two boxes stacked, TJ setting them on the floor. 

The room was well lit and clean, but plain. In no more than two hours, all different pride flags hung on the walls, and the white board read small messages. "Be proud of yourself", "You are valid", "We are accepting."

In the middle of the floor was a rainbow themed carpet, with many bean bags around it. 

Posters hung among the flags. One of Cyrus's favorites was the one that read "It's okay to be GAY", with the rainbow flag on it. Sam was the first to sign up, and he liked the half blue, half pink poster that read "There is no right way to be a boy/girl".

Some of the others were the one that said "I'm a genderless being, not an "it"". "Stop using slurs to describe me"

TJ stepped back, examining the room. "Looks gay." he breathed. "TJ! We are supposed to be serious." Cyrus slapped his arm. "I mean, it does!" he motioned around the room, at all the different colored flags. The desks were no longer stacked against the walls, but sitting against the walls with chairs. 

On the old teachers desk was a cup full of beaded bracelets, made by the student council, with different flag themes. 

"Not the point." Cyrus shook his head, picking up the empty boxes. 

Outside of the room was one of the desks, with a clipboard of sign up sheets, a cup of pens sitting next to it. "Sign up and take one!" the small sign read. The pens read "Closeted or Out, we can help you."

TJ closed the door, locking it. "I'm proud of you." Cyrus kissed TJ's cheek. "Really?" he tilted his head. "You are running a group with such a good cause! And look how many people have already signed up!" he pointed to the clipboard, with one and a half pages already filled up.

"I'm proud of you too." he smiled, taking one of the boxes from him.  
\--  
People saw the posters, the ones TJ and Cyrus had worked on forever, and came for help, to sign up. 

Cyrus spent hours sending "Welcome to The Club! Here are the rules...." Email's, with small help from TJ. 

But it was all worth it by the first meeting, when Cyrus walked in to see such a huge group.

Around twenty kids, Cyrus took his spot next to TJ, Sam at his other side. 

"Hello everyone." TJ greeted. "I'm a freshman, but I run this group." he took a breath. 

"These are my vice presidents, Cyrus Goodman, also know as my amazing boyfriend." TJ complimented. "And Sam Bush, member of the student council." he smiled. 

Some people clapped. "I am glad you guys came, I know it is hard to put yourselves out there, to share your stories." Cyrus put in. 

"This group is to share those stories, how you realized your sexuality or gender. Coming out. This is also to help the people who haven't, the questioning...the closeted." Sam agreed, nodding. 

"Sometimes figuring things like that out is confusing, and scary. I am fully aware that Cyrus and I are lucky to realize our sexuality so quickly, to come out with full acceptance. I know people are scared they won't get the same, and I want to make it clear that we are all accepting, right?" everyone nodded, smiling at each other. 

"That brings us to the rules." Cyrus picked u a clipboard from the floor, going around the circle and handing out identical papers. "Does anyone want to read the first rule?" Sam asked. A tall person raised their hand, whether or not they were a boy of a girl was unclear. 

"No homophobia, transphobia, or judgement of any kind." They read. TJ nodded. "That one is obvious, that is the part of the reason we made this group, to get rid of that stuff." 

A boy with his nails painted black raised his hand. "Rule two, what is shared in here, stays here." 

"Some of us aren't out, or comfortable with everyone knowing their stories. This is a safe place, and anything said here stays here." Cyrus explained, taking his seat once more. "Last rule, anyone?" TJ looked around, pointing to a girl with pastel green hair. 

"Be honest and open, trust everyone." 

"Sometimes, the most comfort is the truth, you don't have to tell your stories, or anything, but don't lie." Sam said. TJ and Cyrus nodded. 

"For now, that is all the rules, as we progress, more will be added." TJ smiled. 

"Now, to start the meeting, we will start with a survey..." Cyrus began.  
\--  
Every single Friday, they met after school, and Wednesday during lunch. 

People shared stories on how they discovered their sexualities, on how they came out. Within a month, they were successful. One bisexual girl came out to her whole family at their gathering, and TJ himself helped her write the speech and figure it out.

Success stories like that came along. The group grew, TJ remained president, and Cyrus and Sam continued to fill the spots of vice presidents. 

They held fundraisers, they were interviewed by newspapers. 

Cyrus was so proud of TJ for organizing everything, for creating this group for the better. At just fifteen, TJ was on the cover of "LGBTQ+ Magazine", and Cyrus even gt to write a few articles. Cyrus loved journalism, especially if he was writing about his amazing boyfriend and the group.

At the end of the year, everyone was upset it had to end. They were currently at the last meeting of the year.

Sam had a girl sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist. She wore a shirt that read "just because I'm pan doesn't mean I like you'. 

Some couples sat together, and almost everyone wore a shirt with a saying, stating their sexuality.

"These past months have been successful, so many of you shared your amazing stories. Many schools are considering making a group like this. So many of you guys came out." TJ smiled. "Even thought this is the last meeting of this year, I met with student council and the other presidents, and..." Cyrus began, dramatically pausing.

"Spit it out you dork!" TJ teased, ruffling his hair. "We are gonna reorganize the group next year!"Cyrus finished with a laugh. Everyone clapped their hands.

"You should all be proud of how far you've come, you guys have truly earned your merch." Sam said, motioning to the bracelets and t-shirts.

Some people laughed. "Well, you are all welcome to sign up next year. If you are graduating, I hope you visit." TJ concluded. 

They concluded the last meeting by saying goodbye to each other, drawing pride flags on their hands, showing off their shirts. Since the beginning of the group, so many more people have joined. Andi and Amber were in the group at one point, and so were Marty and Buffy. The later two bi, the first two lesbian.

Everyone helped take down the posters and flags, which were given to the members. The desks were stacked against the walls, and the bean bags put into a corner of the class. The carpet was rolled up. 

Everyone was gone when TJ pulled the door shut. "We did it." Cyrus smiled, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend. "We inspired people, we helped people." 

"I can't wait for next year." Cyrus had made so many friends. His favorite memory was the field trip to pride, the one that they raised money for for months. 

"Neither can I." TJ intertwined fingers with him, locking the door behind them before walking down the hallway in their club hoodies, the rainbow flag obvious and bright on the backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like it! I’ve been writing it for the past few hours, Sam is a transgender oc I made forever ago.


	18. Heart Beating Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After TJ makes the final shot in the last game of the season, TJ surprises himself once more when he pulled Cyrus into a hug. 
> 
> His heart was beating so fast, and he realized his "little" crush on the boy wasn't going away. Little did he know, Cyrus was thinking the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tyrus hug after TJ wins a basketball game and Cyrus' heart beats fast or TJ's does and they realise their feelings for the other and walk off, only to confront the other at the spoon or the swings next day and confess their feelings." - Anonymous on Tumblr

Cyrus watched his crush of several months run across the court, counting down the seconds until the game ended. TJ threw the ball, making the shot that brought them just three points above the opposing team.

As his team congratulated him, Cyrus left his group of friends to run down to the court. As soon as TJ saw the boy, he ran over. "You won the season!" Cyrus smiled at the sweaty boy. TJ pulled him into a hugm not even thinking about it until he felt the other boy tense up and then give into the hug. 

Both boys could practically hear their hearts pounding louder than ever, and they hope the other didn't hear it. It lasted a lot longer than a 'friendly' hug would. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other. "If it wasn't for your posters I wouldn't of had so much motivation." TJ said, acting as if the hug didn't just happen. 

Cyrus thought he could see the other boy blushing, but quickly told himself that it was wishful thinking. Of course his cheeks were red, he just ran around and shoot basketballs for the past hour.

"You're welcome!" Cyrus smiled. "Baby tators for celebration?" TJ asked. "Sure, want me to text everyone else?" Cyrus tilted his head. "No need, just the two of us this time. I-if that's okay with you." Tj stuttered. 

"Great! It's a date!" Cyrus let the words slip out of his mouth like nothing. 

"Uh, I have to go change and talk to the coach, meet you there?" TJ said. "Y-yeah." The words Cyrus just said echoed in his head. 

\--  
Tj entered the Spoon to see Cyrus already sitting alone in the booth, scrolling through his phone. TJ sat next to him. 

"Hey." he smiled. Cyrus turned off his phone and turned towards him. "TJ, I need to tell you something." he blurted. "Me too." TJ nodded. 

"You first?" Cyrus offered. TJ shook his head. "Okay, I thought you'd say that." Cyrus nodded, taking a breath. 

"I've already told you I am gay, and you did the same for me. But lately, I have realized that i like you, as more than a friend." cyrus said slowly,taking breaths and pausing. "That's what I wanted to tell you." TJ's face lit up. "You like me too?" Cyrus looked up at him. 

"I thought I made that obvious." TJ rolled his eyes. "I'm oblivious." Cyrus shook his head. "Well, now we know. Now what?" TJ asked.

"How about, we start with this?" Cyrus leaned up and pressed their lips together.

"Good idea.." TJ breathed.


	19. Sleepover Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a game of truth or dare, Cyrus reveals that he likes someone. TJ is dared to kiss Cyrus and walks out, and when Cyrus goes after him, secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleepover did with side muffy and ambi where it's revealed Cyrus likes someone in a game of truth or dare but not states who and T.J takes on a dare from Buffy to kiss Cyrus. One of them walks out and the other goes after them to talk to them and they confess their feelings for each other." - Anonymous on Tumblr

The group of six sat in a circle on the floor in the Kippens basement. They had been exchanging dares and questions for the past half an hour, and so far it was pretty boring. 

Andi sat next to her girlfriend of a year, Amber. While Buffy and Marty still was stuck in this "Dating not dating" thing, siting next to each other with intertwined hands. 

TJ and Cyrus sat next to each other, just not holding hands.

"Okay, Cyrus, truth or dare?" Amber looked towards Cyrus. "Truth." 

"Hmm...Do you like anyone currently?" Amber asked. Cyrus hesitated. "Yes." he responded honestly. "Who!" Andi shouted quickly, clapping her hands. "That wasn't part of the question."

"Ugh," Amber rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"TJ," Buffy turned towards him. "Choose dare or you're a chicken."

"What's my dare Driscoll?" TJ said playfully. She let go of Marty's hand and crawled over to him, whispering something in his ear.

"No! He wouldn't want that!" he got up and walked towards the bathroom door, slamming it behind him. 

"What was the dare?" Cyrus was worried, looking at his friend. "To kiss you." she admitted, going back to Marty. "Oh." Cyrus wanted TJ to know how much he did want that. But he realized Tj probably didn't want to kiss him, and he probably didn't think about him that way. 

Cyrus's heart sunk, but he rose and walked towards the bathroom door, knocking on it. 

"TJ?" he called. "Cyrus, go away." he said. The words stung, but he tried to open the door. Cyrus could hear the other four talking, but he ignored them. It was locked, as expected. "Please open the door, it's okay." 

He heard the door click, and he opened the door to see TJ sitting on the bathroom counter, next to the door. 

"Hey." he said. "Hey Teej."

"I know what the dare was." Cyrus admitted. "Oh. Sorry I walked out." 

"it's okay, I know you didn't want to do that, kiss me. Why would you?" Cyrus shook his head. "Cyrus, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you. But, when my sister asked if you liked someone, I knew it wasn't me.-" Cyrus cut him off from continuing anymore.

"TJ, that person I like? That is you." he helped him off of the counter. "Well that would of been good to know before I ran off." he smiled. 

"Well now that we know, would you want to do that dare?" Cyrus asked. 

"Definitely."


	20. Muffin Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single day, TJ would get Cyrus a Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin for him. He'd buy it from the bakery a few minutes from his house, and give it to him along with a note that said something like "Have a good day!" with some drawn on hearts. One day, in the middle of freshman year, TJ decides to get brave with his note. And Cyrus is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a request by @lemonboytj on Tumblr

Cyrus sat outside of the high school, waiting for his best friend to arrive with his daily muffin. They didn't really know how the tradition had started.

On Cyrus's fourteenth birthday back in eighth grade, TJ brought him a muffin with a "Happy Birthday Muffin!" note on it, and he continued doing it since. If TJ wasn't there, Cyrus would miss the delicious bakery muffins. Cyrus was confused as to how TJ could afford to buy a 3-4 dollar muffin each day, but he found out his aunt owned the bakery, so he never even had to pay. It was sort of a plus for Cyrus, because during the weekends, he could walk into the bakery with TJ at his side and get a free muffin.

Cyrus would always read the notes during first period, when he didn't see the boy. They would make them smile, and he had a drawer that was full of the random, silly notes. "Have a good day!", "I hope you liked your muffin, muffin.", "The biggest dork deserves his daily muffin."

TJ walked up, sitting next to Cyrus. He set the muffin in front of him. "Enjoy your breakfast." he smiled. "Where's the note?" Cyrus pouted, watching as TJ's hand shook. He reached into his hoodie pocket and handed it to him. "Text me your response." he smiled, getting up and running into the school. "Response, what?" he quickly unfolded the notebook paper.

**Will you go out with me? I think you're cute. xoxo, enjoy your muffin cutie.**

Cyrus's eyes went wide, and his heart was beating fast. TJ thought he was cute. A boy just asked him out. 

After a internal freak out, he abandon the muffin and pulled out his phone, clicking on TJ's contact. 

"yes" he sent, just as the bell rang.

\--  
TJ appeared at Cyrus's locker right before lunch. "Hey." he smiled. "Hey." Cyrus started putting his stuff away. 

"Thanks for saying yes." TJ blurted out. "Why wouldn't I? I think you are cute too." Cyrus admitted, his cheeks red. "Thanks." TJ's cheeks were pink. Cyrus shut his locker. "Did I make you blush?" Cyrus tilted his head, looking up at the other boy.

"Maybe..." TJ covered his face. "Stop! It's cute." Cyrus took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. 

TJ uncovered their face as they walked towards the lunchroom. 

\--

As they weeks and months went on, the notes that came with the muffins changed. 

"I love you", "U always look cute", "Hang at my house today muffin?", "We are hanging at the swings today, kaykay babe?"

Cyrus would smile with every note, and he kept each one. He couldn't believe their relationship started through muffin notes.

But he was grateful that he was dating the dorkiest jock ever.


	21. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus loved everything about TJ. And when they started dating, both boys were happy.
> 
> Cyrus could give him the attention he wanted, and needed. But sometimes it got annoying. 
> 
> He was really clingy, and usually Cyrus didn't mind holding his hand, or cuddling with him. 
> 
> But Cyrus can never be productive when TJ was around. Cyrus never got mad at him for it, but one time, he snaps and gets upset with the boy.

Cyrus knew it was a bad idea to invite TJ over when he had a multi-page essay due the next day. But he couldn't deny the other boy's pleading emoji's.

Now, he sat on his bed, back against the bed frame. He was typing, going over his research. TJ sat next to him, watching him do so with boredom. 

"Cyrus I'm bored." TJ complained. "This isn't fun for me either." Cyrus assured. "Are you almost done yet?" TJ asked, pouting a little. Cyrus looked at him, nodding slightly before looking back at his computer. 

TJ rested his head on Cyrus's shoulder, but Cyrus shrugged it off. "Just one more page left. Can you wait ten minutes?" Cyrus asked. TJ nodded, deciding to lean his head against the bed frame instead. 

Within two minutes, TJ got bored and attempted to hold Cyrus's hand. Cyrus pulled his hand away, going back to typing. "I can't finish this and hold your hand at the same time."

"But I wanna hold you hand." TJ wined. "And I want to get an A on this assignment, which I can't do when you are attempting to distract me." Cyrus spat, returning to his work.

TJ faltered at that but continued. "Why are you stressing out so much?" he asked, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Cyrus pushed him back. 

"It's worth a lot of my grade, I need to do good on it." Cyrus said, deleting a sentence. "How about you take a break?" TJ offered, leaning in to kiss him again, only to get pushed away. Then TJ attempted to shut his computer,only to get his hands smack away. 

"Don't." Cyrus warned. "You just expect me to sit here?" TJ questioned. "Yes, I do." Cyrus shouted at him. 

"Okay," TJ reached over to his computer again, "Take a break, you are stressing out." TJ shut the computer. 

"TJ, stop!" Cyrus snapped, opening the computer again. "I'm sorry." TJ muttered, avoiding looking in his eyes. "I can't always give you all of my attention, it's the same as when you are playing your game. You just have to let me finish this page." he continued to shout at him. 

"Sorry!" TJ shouted back, getting up and pulling his shoes on. TJ got ready to leave while Cyrus rubbed his head. "Hey." he called. TJ dropped his shoelaces. 

"What?" TJ asked. "Come here." Cyrus said, frowning apologetically. TJ sat on the edge off the bed next to Cyrus. Cyrus stopped everything and pulled him into a hug. 

"Sorry I yelled at you." Cyrus said, his words muffled as they his TJ's hoodie. "Sorry I kept trying to distract you." 

Cyrus pulled away from the hug, reaching up and giving TJ a quick peck on the lips. "I shouldn't of pushed you away when you tried to kiss me." he was happy when TJ kissed his nose. 

"That's okay." TJ ruffled the other boy's hair. "Just let me finish, okay?" Cyrus asked. "Actually, I'll go for now. You should finish and then take a break." TJ said, smiling. 

"No," Cyrus demanded. "Stay." he patted the seat next to him. "And do what?" TJ asked. "Just sit." Cyrus said, pulling him to sit next to him. TJ nodded, pulling his shoes of. 

Cyrus grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I thought you couldn't type with one hand." TJ said. "I can, it's just not easy/" Cyrus shrugged, continuing to type. 

"You lied to me." TJ pouted. Cyrus finished and kissed his cheek. He turned it in. "All done." he shut his computer, setting it to the side. 

"You were right, I was stressing out." Cyrus admitted. "Let's take a break." TJ agreed with a smile. Cyrus grabbed the computer and opened Netflix. 

After a while of bickering over what to watch, Cyrus leaned his head onto TJ's shoulder. TJ wrapped his arm around him. "I love you, even when you are mad at me." TJ smiled, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, even when you are clingy." 

"I'm not clingy!" TJ defended. "You couldn't last ten minutes without holding my hand or kissing me" Cyrus pointed out. "I just like attention." he gave up. "Well, that's obvious. I don't mind giving it to you." Cyrus assured, reaching up to kiss him again. 

"Well I love you more." TJ stuck his tongue out. "Impossible.." Cyrus teased. "It's is possible. I love you the mostest and that's a fact." 

Cyrus laughed at his use of the word "mostest". 

"That's not a word." 

TJ and Cyrus laughed together. They loved each other no matter what.


	22. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a sleepover at Cyrus’s house, TJ is shocked to learn Cyrus is gay. Of course, he has liked Cyrus forever, but as Cyrus continued on to explain his past crush on Jonah, TJ zones out and has a flashback. His first crush on a boy was way worse than Cyrus’s, and maybe he needs to come out to Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Valentines Exchange Gift for @notsoscary-muffin-guy . I hope you like it! I worked hard on it, Happy Valentines everyone! There is angst, but mostly in the flashback part. It is sadly shorter than I planned, but I hope you all like it!

Cyrus sat on the couch in his basement. He wasn’t sitting far from the pool table where some drama started between Jonah and TJ not to long ago. It was resolved now, but it wasn’t the best memory. He had expected a fun day with two friends, and ended up with one storming out, and the other leaving, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

TJ sat next to Cyrus. One thing was on both of their minds: Coming out. Cyrus had been wanting to come out to TJ for a long time. He was out to both Buffy and Andi, and he was pretty sure Marty and Jonah had an idea. But TJ seemed to be oblivious to what his blushes really meant.

TJ was out to Reed and Lester, but now that he didn’t talk to either of him, that didn’t matter. He had come out to his parents alongside his sister, and after a little homophobia therapy with his dad, it was all okay. And he knew Cyrus wouldn’t judge him, but something in him still had fear.

Cyrus turned off his phone and set in down. “Teej, can we talk?” Cyrus took a breath, ready to begin. TJ did the same, turning towards him. “Yeah. What’s up?” TJ asked.

“So I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I didn’t know how.” Cyrus searched TJ’s face for any realization, disappointment, anything. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” The blond boy tilted his head slightly. Cyrus nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment. ‘

“So, I don’t know how to say this-What if you judge me? TJ I’m scared.” Cyrus was rambling nervously. TJ hugged him. “Hey,” he pulled away, “It’s okay. It’s just me, I would never judge you.”

Cyrus nodded again. “TJ, I like boys. I’m gay.” Cyrus didn’t expect himself to say “gay”, because he had never said it before, even though he knew the label fit him.

“Why were you scared to tell me that?” TJ asked, his heart fluttering. “I-i expected you to react differently.” Cyrus shrugged.

“How and when did you realize it?” TJ asked. “Back last year, before I met you. I started crushing on Andi’s sort-of boyfriend at the time-”

“Jonah?”

“Yes. I realized it when I saw him hugging Andi and I got….jealous? Anyways, I told Buffy, and later, Andi. I don’t think Jonah knows I used to like him though.” Cyrus concluded. TJ nodded, his head started to hurt. Cyrus must’ve noticed something was up, because he looked at TJ. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…my head just hurts a bit….”

TJ didn’t really know why the bad memories seemed to appear after being shoved down for so long.

TJ Kippen, nine years old, sat in the back of the class. Mr. B was teaching math, and the young boy was confused. He looked across the room to see a boy with brown hair and tan skin. “He’s so cute.” TJ didn’t know why he was thinking these things. While the other boys crushed on girls, or just thought dating was gross, TJ couldn’t get the slightly older boy out of his mind.

TJ remembered being friends with this boy, Zack. He was the top student in math, and TJ always needed help. TJ also remembered thinking he was nice. He remembered thinking Zack wouldn’t judge him if he admitted his feelings. He remembered realizing how wrong he was.

After math, TJ sat next to Zack during lunch. “Hey! TJ, up for some ball at recess?” a girl came up to them, holding a orange basketball under her arm. TJ nodded, “Can Zack play with us?”. The girl shrugged, “The more the merrier.”

Once she walked of, Zack turned to TJ with wide eyes. “You like Basketball Brittney!” he teased. TJ shook his head. “Oh come on! You guys have been basketball buddies since like kindergarten.” Zack rolled his eyes. “And? I literally never talk to her besides games.”

“Okay then. You must like someone. Who do you think is cute?” Zack looked around the lunch room. “No girls.” TJ shook his head again, Zack turning towards him. “So you don’t like anyone?” Zack seemed disappointed. “I-i do, but-”

“Who is it?”

“You!” TJ blurted. Zack’s eyes went wide, him getting up from the lunch table. “Brittney! Brittney, let’s go play ball!” Zack called, looking at TJ and shaking his head.

Next thing TJ knew, the whole school was calling him gay. He remembered hating Zack after that. He remembered his mother pulling him to the side and asking what had happened. TJ told her, and he didn’t know that years later he would be coming out using this exact story.

“TJ!” Cyrus shook him. TJ blinked, looking at Cyrus. “You haven’t been responding for the last five minutes, you scared me!” Cyrus hugged him. “Are you okay?”

TJ shook his head, closing his eyes. “May I ask what’s wrong?” Cyrus pulled away from the hug. “Cy, I’m gay too.”

Cyrus’s eyes went wide, then his face softened in realization. “Oh, so that is what you were thinking about for five minutes.”

TJ didn’t respond. “Can I ask how you figured it out?” Cyrus tilted his head. “No!” TJ snapped, not really knowing why. Cyrus mumbled something. “Sorry, th-that was personal.” he nodded to himself, scooting away from the other boy.

“Hey,” TJ took a breath. “Sorry, I-i just, the memories aren’t great.”

Cyrus nodded, waiting for him to go on. “Back when I was in fourth grade, I liked this boy who helped me in math. He also played basketball, and I thought he was everything. That he was perfect.”

“Like I did with Jonah.” Cyrus seemed to agree.

“And I thought that this boy, Zack, wouldn’t judge me. Or tell anyone. He thought I liked this girl, everyone called her Basketball Brittney, and we were friends from kindergarten to fourth grade.”

“Why did you guys stop being friends?” Cyrus asked, curious to see how the story ended.

“Well, I told him I didn’t. And he kept asking who I liked, and I told him it was him.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Me, Brittney, and Zack all stopped being friends. Well Zack and Brittney kept being friends, but I was pushed out of the group.” TJ seemed sad. “I understand.” Cyrus nodded.

“Zack told everyone I was gay, and I was pulled out of that school and put into a nearby one, right here in Shadyside.” TJ smiled. “And I’ve been here since.” he added. ‘

 

“And you met me. Your lucky.” Cyrus teased. “I am.” TJ nodded in agreement.

“Hmm, do you have a crush currently?” Cyrus looked at him, with curious and excited eyes.

“Maybe.”

“Just tell me!” Cyrus demanded. “No.”

“Yes” Cyrus pleaded

“No.” TJ shook his head.

“Yes.”Cyrus pouted.

“No.”TJ was set on not revealing his crush on the other boy.

“Yes.”Cyrus wasn’t gonna stop asking.

“No.”TJ denied.

“No.” Cyrus decided to trick him.

“Yes. Wait, what?” TJ was confused. “Haha! That works on Andi too! Now you have to tell me!”

“Okay, fine. I have a crush at the moment.” TJ admitted. “On who?”

“First you have to tell me if you have a crush.” TJ crossed his arms. “Yes, I have a crush.” Cyrus blushed slightly as he looked at TJ.

“Who is it on?”

“I asked you first.” Cyrus pointed out. “Ugh, fine. Take a guess.”

“I dunno!” Cyrus threw his hands up.

“Okay,okay. Calm down. It’s you.” TJ laughed, talking without thinking. Cyrus snapped his head towards TJ. “Really?”

“Don’t act so surprised.” TJ rolled his eyes as Cyrus pulled him into a warm hug.

“Well, I like you too.” Cyrus pulled away from the hug and kissed TJ’s cheek, causing him to blush.

All the thoughts in their minds, worry, fear, everything, was replaced by happiness and wonder. Wonder on what having a boyfriend would feel like. Wonder on if they would ever kiss. Wonder on why they got so lucky.

Both boys jumped apart when they heard the basement door open. “Hello!” Buffy shouted.

Both boys looked back and waved, pretending nothing huge just happened.

“I walked in on something…..should I go?”

Both boys nodded, and they waited until the door closed before making the next move.


	23. Sign It, Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby was willing to teach Jonah sign language, but she finds it frustrating when he gets distracted easily.

Libby sighed again, beginning to type on her phone. 

Libs <3: I will text you a sentence and then I will sign it, then I want you to copy me.

Jonah looked up from his phone and nodded. They sat at a wooden table at the park, Libby sitting on the top on the table. Jonah sat on the bench. 

Libs <3: Hi, how are you?

Jonah looked up at her, watching her as she moved her hands. He attempted to copy her, only to get her to shake her head and correct him. 

She sighed, typing on her phone again. 

Libs <3: You are doing it wrong. Try again.

Jonah nodded. He really was trying, but at some point, after attempting to sign several different sentences and words, he got bored. 

Libby was frustrated, noticing how he would start texting someone when she was showing him how to sign something. 

Libs <3: Why aren't you paying attention? I thought you wanted this.

Jonah, obviously not thinking, started talking aloud. "Sorry I don't understand it, I'm trying....and it's boring, so I got on my phone." he shrugged. After a few second of watching Libby with a confused expression, he shook his head at his actions. 

Jonah :D: Sorry. It's just hard.

Libby looked at him, she seemed upset and angry. 

She signed something, and Jonah knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. She started to text. 

Libs <3: It's like you aren't even trying. I am attempting to teach you this.

Jonah :D: Sorry I don't understand, I am trying. Do you expect me to learn a whole language in a day??

Libs <3: No, but I do expect you to listen when I try to teach it to you. Not play on your phone.

Jonah look at her apologetically. He started to speak out loud again. "Sorry. I'm just worried you are upset with me half the time- Why am I so stupid?" he cut himself off, beginning to type. He received another message.

Libs <3: Don't bother texting me an apology. Maybe I'd except it if you signed it. 

"I can't sign it, I don't know how." he muttered. Libby didn't look up from her phone, so he started to type again. 

Jonah :D: I don't know how.

Libs <3: You would if you paid attention.

Jonah :D: I tried to.

The two of them sat there, aggressively typing and glancing at each other. 

Jonah :D: I'm sorry Libby, I'll try again.

Libs <3: Sign it, Jonah.

Jonah didn't need a text, or Libby signing to him, to know that they were over.


End file.
